Países
by Torresx2
Summary: Inglaterra quiere la atención de América, igual que Francia e Italia. pero China les tendrá un ojo encima, y con la ayuda de Arabia, Brasil, Egipto y Grecia las mantendrá alejadas. En esta reunión de países puede estallar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.
1. China no se conforma

De verdad había extrañado Paris, y sus calles tan repetidas y familiares para ella. Londres no se compara a su ciudad natal, mucho menos su gente. Los británicos eran un poco más… estirados que ellos, y era una mala fortuna para Marinette. Ella solía ser muy torpe, y en su hogar ya estaban acostumbrados, pero en aquella otra ciudad, generalmente terminaba ofendiendo a alguien.

¿Cómo podría ella adivinar que su abuela paterna se enojaría tanto por tirar todos sus panecillos, sin querer? Esas masitas eran ladrillitos con una simpática y engañosa forma comestible, pero ella jamás los fuera tirado apropósito, por más ganas que tuviera. No podía creer que esa señora fuera una francesa, madre de un talentoso panadero y pastelero, y no lo decía por que se tratara de su padre.

No todo fue malo. Se había divertido mucho en la estación King´s Cross. Fue inevitable no recordar a cierto mago famoso de la literatura; su tío, el esposo de la hermana de su padre, pensaba igual que ella. De esa forma, el hombre engaño a su hijo de ocho años de que podía entrar a la plataforma 9 ¾ si pasaba a través de una pared entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Por suerte su tía, Tania, había llegado y detenido el avance de su hijo antes de su posiblemente problemático encuentro con el muro.

El niño había quedado confundido ante el evidente enojo de su madre, asi que le pregunto a su padre. Este le respondió:

-Es que no se supone que entres allí hasta que cumplas los 11 años- el niño le creyó.

Había pasado la última semana de las vacaciones de verano fuera de su patria y estaba lista y con las baterías recargadas para ese nuevo año escolar. Además, extrañaba horrores a sus amigos, y a Adrien. Como le había hecho falta ese chico durante su estadía en el extranjero. Pero allí estaba, lista para todo.

* * *

Pero "Todo" era una exageración, ella lo sabía. Y termino siendo obvio cuando llego a su casa y vio toda su habitación, en antaño hermosa, pintada de azul cielo, blanco y verde hoja. Tendría pesadillas en la noche al recordar esa imagen ¿Cómo sus padres lo había permitido? Esto era una violación a su buena fe, no volvería a prestarle la habitación a Charlotte.

Charlotte era la hija mayor de su tía Tania, una parte del trato para ir de vacaciones. Charlotte venía a Francia mientras Marinette iba a Inglaterra. Tenían la misma edad, pero era lo único que tenían en común. Charlotte era notablemente británica, igual que su padre, pero era físicamente igual a su madre: cabello castaño, largo y levemente rizado, piel clara y ojos verdes. Engreída, arrogante y molesta. Parecía más familiar de Chloe que de ella.

-¡¿Pero qué has hecho esto?! – grito Marinette a su prima, al ver cómo había dejado su habitación.

De hecho, se había apropiado de ella. Los muebles estaban en lugares diferentes, su ordenador tenía otro fondo de pantalla, su diván era ahora un sofá de dos plazas, la cama tenía edredones nuevos verde agua con flores amarillas. Ninguna de las cosas de Marinette estaban como ellas las había dejado. Apostaba a que si abría en ese momento su armario vería más cosas de su prima que de ella ¿sus padres habían enloquecido o qué?

-Marinette, cariño- Charlotte bajo las escaleras, sonriente. En su mirada se notaba que disfrutaba la reacción de la pelinegra ante los cambios hechos en esa estancia- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-¿Quién te dio permiso de hacer esto?- reclamo la recién llegada, señalando frenéticamente a su alrededor.

-Le pregunte a mis tíos y ellos dijeron que no estaría mal que hiciera algunos cambios para que yo pudiera sentirme más cómoda durante mi estancia.

-¡Solo te quedabas esta semana!

-¿Es que no te dijeron?- _oh no, esa frase nunca trae nada bueno_ pensó Marinette con pesimismo- mis padres consintieron la idea de que estudiara acá, no fue difícil que me aceptaran en la misma escuela a la que tú vas. Me inscribí el jueves.

La Dupain-Cheng salió hecha una furia a reclamarle a sus padres, quienes escucharon con mucha paciencia todos sus reclamos. Al final, solo dijeron:

-No pensamos que haría todo eso- Sabine era una experta en no perder la calma con nada- creímos que sería solo mover unos cuantos muebles y hacerse espacio en los cajones.

Que inocente era esta gente ¿Por qué tenía que ser Marinette la que viera siempre las malas intenciones de las demás personas? En ocasiones, también le gustaría vivir en la ignorancia.

-¿Cuándo tiempo se quedara?

-Todo este año escolar.

¡Oh, bien! Si querían una guerra, eso tendría. No permitiría que nadie, por más familia suya que fuera, invadiera su territorio y lo destruyera de esa manera. Charlotte la iba a escuchar, ya había tratado con Manon siendo caprichosa, con su prima seria pan comido.

* * *

Dicho y hecho. Marinette era la persona más dulce por las buenas, pero cuando le sacaban el mal carácter… quizás esto solo avivara las llamas de la rivalidad entre ambas, pero si iban a compartir su cuarto seria con sus reglas. En esta ocasión, le importaba muy poco lo que sus padres dijeran. No la consultaron, ella tampoco les consultaría como debía tratar a su prima.

Había corrido a Charlotte de su cama para que durmiera en el incómodo sofá que había traído, de paso le exigió que devolviera su diván. Al día siguiente ella misma pintaría todo de nuevo a su adorable y familiar color rosa, y movería los muebles otra vez a donde iban. Le hizo algo de espacio en sus cajones y armario para que la castaña guardara sus pertenencias, pero no mucho para que no se sintiera tan bienvenida.

Este sería el peor año escolar. Cuando se puso su pijama ya estaba agotada. El viaje de regreso, acomodar todas sus cosas para iniciar la escuela al día siguiente y las constantes discusiones no le dejaron muchas energías. Bien temprano se fue a la cama, con la imagen de los malos gustos de Charlotte para la decoración.


	2. Inglaterra da motivos de guerra

Marinette se levantó sorpresivamente temprano, y como un ninja se vistió y tomo sus cosas para ir a la escuela. Desayuno apenas y salió sin esperar a Charlotte. De hecho, por eso hacia todo el esfuerzo. No quería llegar con ella a la escuela, tampoco es que la castaña pudiera perderse en el camino. Habría que ser muy tonta… tal vez debería dejarle instrucciones, solo por si acaso. Cuando ella iba saliendo se su casa, Charlotte apenas salía de la cama… sofá.

Llego a la escuela 20 minutos antes del timbre y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Alya, lo cual duro dos segundos. La morena estaba en la mera entrada del edificio y la vio antes de que la pelinegra pudiera.

-Volviste- Alya la envolvió en un abrazo de osos que decía "me hiciste muuucha falta". El sentimiento era mutuo- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Lo siento, tuve… dificultades- la oji azul hizo un puchero- Charlotte destrozo mi habitación, y nadie me dijo que se quedaría para este año escolar, ni que teníamos que compartir habitación…

-Para tu tren- Alya detuvo su andar y la miro- ¿se quedara? ¿Todo el año?

-Hasta el otro verano- confirmo Marinette- ¿puedo mudarme contigo?

-Nada me gustaría más que ayudarte, amiga- la morena le sonrió comprensivamente- pero si huyes, ella lo tomara como que ha ganado y cuando vuelvas será difícil recuperar el territorio perdido.

-Suena como que debería rascar mi espalda en las paredes para dejar mi olor y marcar "mi territorio"- Marinette torció la boca- no soy un animal.

Alya rio por su ocurrencia. Entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Sus demás compañeros dieron la bienvenida a la muchacha, menos obviamente Chloe y Lila. Incluso Sabrina se había tomado la molestia de darle una sonrisa como saludo sin que su amiga/jefa se diera cuenta.

Entonces entraron Nino y Adrien, uno al lado del otro, hablando muy animadamente.

-Marinette, nena ¿Cuándo volviste?- así saludo Nino cuando noto la presencia de la chica. Esta le sonrió.

-Ayer en la tarde- entonces dirigió la mirada al chico rubio, y sintió que se le formaba el habitual nudo en la lengua y perdía el control de su habla. Decidió cerrar la boca y no decir nada estúpido. No pudo- ho…hola…Adrien, hermoso…digo…tu… ¿Cómo estás?

Alya y Nino rieron a carcajadas silenciosas. Les parecía tan gracioso y adorable el comportamiento de Marinette frente a Adrien. Era increíble que el Agreste estuviera tan ciego y no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, o la razón de los tartamudeos incoherentes de su amiga.

-Bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué te pareció Inglaterra?

El par de morenos vieron con entusiasmo lo que podría ser el inicio de una interesante y extensa conversación, el oji verde ya había estado en repetidas ocasiones en aquel país, y posiblemente tuvieran charla para rato, pero nada es tan perfecto. Menos cuando se trataba de Marinette.

-¡Me muero de hambre!- chirrió una voz en la puerta del salón- ¿nadie aquí tiene un poco de camembert?

Todos se giraron a mirar al pelinegro de traviesos ojos verdes que acababa de entrar. Plagg no era de esa clase, pero le importaba muy poco en que salón entraba mientras estuviera algún amigo allí. En este caso, como en todos los demás, Adrien y Nino.

-Marinette, has vuelto- el chico sonrió de una manera bastante gatuna- por aquí alguien te había ex…

-Plagg- lo interrumpió una voz más aguda, pero menos irritante- la clase ya inicia.

La pelirroja en la puerta miro ceñuda al chico, indicándolo con un gesto que saliera del salón. Entonces vio a Marinette y Alya y les regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa, igual que a los otros dos chicos. Con ese gesto, Plagg también frunció el ceño.

-Tikki, ¿no deberías estar en el salón?

-Sí, debería, pero pensé que sería un lindo gesto avisarte que el profesor quiere hacer una prueba para medir nuestros conocimientos, y valdrá nota- la chica se cruzó de brazos- pero ya vi que mis favores te molestan, no volveré a hacerlos entonces.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, no sin antes despedirse de las chicas y decirles que las vería después. Plagg la dejo tomar la delantera unos segundos y luego con un resignado suspiro, corrió fuera de allí, con un:

-¡Tikki, dime que me pasaras las respuestas!

* * *

Charlotte llego al punto para la clase, la profesora estaba por comenzar cuando la inglesa se apareció en la puerta, entonces se acordó de la nueva estudiante y la presento muy brevemente. Nombre, apellido y "siéntate donde gustes, no vuelvas a llegar tarde". Chloe y Lila miraron mal a la muchacha al pasar, Marinette más bien trato de hacer como que la chica no estaba. Trataba de no amargarse por su presencia.

-No sabíamos que tu prima estudiaría aquí este año- le susurro Nino a Marinette, mientras la profesora escribía algo en la pizarra y no los veía.

-Ni yo, me entere ayer… ¿Cómo saben que es mi prima?- Marinette en ningún momento lo había comentado, porque tampoco es que quisiera que los demás supieran.

-A Nino se le ocurrió ir un día a la panadería de tus padres, ninguno había sabido nada de ti así que queríamos preguntar- esto lo dijo Adrien, lo cual casi causo un ataque cardiaco en Marinette. ¿Eso significaba que Adrien se interesaba por ella? No le importaba de quien había sido la idea, solo los participantes en su realización. Por suerte Alya hablo, porque ella no encontraba el cable que se había despegado en su cerebro y había desconectado definitivamente su habla.

-Marinette no tenía acceso a internet ni tenía permitido hacer llamadas de larga distancia desde la casa de su tía.

-Me castigaron- soltó sin darse cuenta, y sin tartamudeos, lo cual fue merecedor de felicitaciones internas- no están acostumbrados a… los accidentes, y mi abuela se molestó mucho. Solo pude llamar a Alya un par de veces desde un teléfono público.

-Lo que era incomodo porque esta señorita también tenía limitados los recursos monetarios- bufo Alya.

-Lección aprendida- sonrió Nino- no vuelvas Inglaterra, no por tanto tiempo.

Las amigas se miraron entre si un segundo, un poco confundidas ¿Por qué Nino haría ese último comentario? ¿por qué le interesaba? Solo Alya capto en ese momento la breve mirada que el chico le dirigía al Agreste.

* * *

Habían quedado en encontrarse a la hora de la salida con Tikki. La muchacha trabaja medio tiempo en la panadería de los padres de Marinette pues le encantaba hornear y esas cosas, le era de mucha ayuda a los Dupain-Cheng. Y como Adrien y Nino iban a esperar a Plagg, se quedaron con ellas, hablando.

-Mari, no me esperaste esta mañana- Charlotte llego junto al grupo, mirando a los dos chicos en lugar de a la persona a la que le hablaba- ¿no presentas?

La castaña miraba específicamente a Adrien, pero no ignoraba a Nino del todo. Los dos chicos lucían un poquito incomodos. A las dos amigas le salía humo por las orejas ¿Quién se creía esa chica para venir y mirar a sus chicos?

-Adrien buuuuu- la voz de Chloe llego hasta ellos desde la mitad del patio. Se lanzo sobre el muchacho, intentando darle un beso, pero alguien más le interrumpió.

-Adrien- Lila llego sonriendo al chico- me preguntaba si hoy estabas ocupado…

-Oye, es que acaso no ves que yo estaba hablando con el- le reclamo la rubia hija del alcalde.

-Lo siento, pero yo llegué aquí primero- le corto Charlotte.

-¿Primero?- las dos chicas rieron de buena gana al escucharla- nosotras tenemos aquí mucho más que tu…

Comenzaron discutir entre las tres, con Sabrina fuera del círculo apoyando a Chloe. Alya jalo de la camiseta a Nino, que a su vez tiro de Adrien y salieron de allí. Marinette suspiro de alivio al estar fuera del campo de batalla. Entonces, Plagg y Tikki llegaron.

-¿Qué cuentan?- pregunto el pelinegro, muy relajado.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros y responder:

-Nada.

Llegaron Nathalie y Gorila, dando la señal de partida del trio de amigos quienes se despidieron con la mano de ellas antes de subirse al coche he irse. Las tres muchachas se dirigieron a casa de Marinette.

-Tu prima vino a romper la tregua- le dijo Tikki a Marinette, habiéndose dado cuenta de la discusión entre la inglesa, Chloe y Lila.

-Pero esta guerra la ganaremos nosotras- sentencio Alya.

Porque nadie mandaba a esas chicas a fijarse en el chico de una muchacha con tan buenos refuerzos como los tenia Marinette.


	3. Proyecto Internacional

Habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que habían empezado las clases, y Charlotte no había desaprovechado ningún dia para acercarse y coquetearle a Adrien.

El chico, por primera vez en su vida, dudaba de ir a la escuela. Era un modelo, estaba acostumbrado a la atención, sobre todo la de las chicas, pero esto era mucho para el. En la escuela era uno de los pocos lugares en el que lo trataban casi como a cualquier otra persona, y estaba perdiendo eso gracias a la nueva chica.

Chloe y Lila también estaba mas intensas, veían a Charlotte como una amenaza y no querían perder "terreno". Lo que a el le parecía completamente tonto; Chloe era su amiga, Lila su compañera de clases y Charlotte… a ella apenas la conocía. Además, con todos los esfuerzos por llamar su atención, Adrien no había podido pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

Nino y Plagg habían salido el fin de semana a un centro comercial a dar una vuelta, pero el no fue. Plagg había comentado sobre su salida en Internet y ya se imaginaba que al menos Chloe se aparecería por allí, y ya que a ella le encantaba el centro comercial…

Y sus amigos se habían encontrado allí con Marinette, Alya y Tikki, quienes habían salido juntas. A el le habría encantado estar allí, se fuera divertido mucho. Estaba cansado de esta situación.

-No entiendo, cariño- Annabella miro confundida a su hijo. Adrien y sus dos amigos estaban reunidos en la habitación del primero, ella había subido a llevarles unos refrigerios- dices que Charlotte es linda, pero ¿no te interesa ni un poquito?

-No es el tipo de "linda" que a el le gusta- canturreo Plagg picaramente, Nino asintió efusivamente a su lado, con la boca llena de sándwiches.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es?- la curiosa mujer sonrió ilusionada. Al fin sabría que chica le gustaba a su hijo.

-Ninguna, mamá- interrumpió Adrien velozmente, miro a sus amigos- no me gusta ninguna chica.

-Sigue repitiéndotelo hasta que te lo creas- exclamaron los dos muchachos, exasperados.

No entendían que tanto le costaba admitirlo. No tenia absolutamente nada de malo, ni que ella lo fuera a rechazar. Nadie nunca lo había rechazado, era imposible que eso lo preocupara. ¿O si? Porque no podía ser que ellos se fueran dado cuenta antes que el mismo rubio de lo que sentía.

-Ya me enterare- sentencio la madre del Agreste, saliendo de allí.

-¿Eso era una amenaza?- dudo Nino.

-Aun peor- Adrien negó con la cabeza, molesto con la terquedad de esas tres personas- es una promesa.

…

Los profesores habían decidido ponerse creativos para ese nuevo año escolar, decidieron ponerle una temática a sus clases: Países. Cada alumno seria un país diferente, de esa forma se basarían en ese país para las clases. Si era literatura, fuera de lo que diera la profesora, ellos harían su investigación sobre la literatura de su país; en química, sobre las investigaciones realizadas en esas naciones, en matemática usarían la población y ese tipo de cosas… en resumen, todo relacionado a esos países.

-Marinette, ya que es la presidenta de la clase, hará la lista con los nombres de ustedes y el país que han decidido representar. Quiero la lista mañana.

La pelinegra gruño con pesimismo. Seria una tarde larga, eso seguro. Nada mas terminada la escuela, se sentó en la escalinata de la escuela; sus compañeros pululaban a su alrededor sin decidirse por que país querían representar. Alya, sentada junto a ella, los miraba con aburrimiento.

-¿Tu ya decidiste que país quieres?- le pregunto la oji azul a su amiga.

-Desde que la profesora lo anuncio- sonrió la chica con suficiencia- Arabia.

Marinette coloco el nombre del país junto al de su mejor amiga. Era una buena elección, seguro habrían cosas entretenidas que leer de ese país.

-¿Y tu, Marinette?- inquirió la morena- ¿ya elegiste?

-Tome China- asintió la Dupain-Cheng- no me vendría mal saber un poco mas de la historia de mis abuelos.

Pero los demás no eran tan decididos, había pasado una hora y todavía ninguno sabia cual escoger. Marinette se extraño de que incluso Adrien no supiera cual país representar; de hecho, el chico estaba demasiado distraído como para siquiera pensar en eso, noto la muchacha. Se pregunto que le sucedería.

-Seré Brasil- le dijo Nino, volviéndola a la realidad- se ve que es un país divertido.

Luego de veinte minutos y que ninguno le dijera nada, Marinette y Alya se cansaron. Decidieron hacer las cosas de otra forma.

-De acuerdo, yo no se ustedes, pero yo quiero irme a casa- exclamo la morena, llamando la atención de los presentes- hay que agilizar esto, por eso, todos los que no tengan un país aun, hagan una fila frente a Marinette y yo.

Así lo hicieron, ciertas chicas a regaña dientes, y las dos chicas iban decidiendo que país darle.

A Lila le dieron Italia, cosa que a ella le encanto, igual que a Chloe cuando le dejaron Francia y a Charlotte Inglaterra. A Sabrina le dejaron Irlanda, a Ivan Canadá y a Mylene Australia. Nathaniel representaría a España, Rose a India y Juleka a Argentina. A Alix le quedo Japón, a Kim Corea y a Max, México. El país no le entusiasmo mucho.

-No nos falta ninguno ¿verdad?- pregunto Alya, al ver que ya todos se habían ido, luego de saber su país.

-En no…- Marinette vio un huequito vació en la lista- falta Adrien.

Las dos se giraron a donde estaba el rubio, aun sentado al final de la escalinata. Solo. Se miraron una a la otra, preguntándose en silencio que le pasaría. Alya tomo desprevenida a Marinette y le dio un empujón escaleras abajo para que fuera a hablar con el chico.

La pelinegra casi tropieza al llegar al final, estuvo a punto de gritarle a su amiga por ser tan bruta y lazarla de esa manera, pero el rubio había notado su presencia, así que decidió guardarse las quejas un rato.

-¿Sucede algo, Marinette?- el chico le pregunto, mirándola directo a los ojos. Inmediatamente se puso nerviosa.

-Emm… es que… bueno… te olvidaste… país- sonaba como tonta otra vez, pensó con disgusto, este era un asunto serio y no debía comportarse de esa manera. Trato de aflojar un poco la lengua y dejar de lado la timidez, por al menos unos minutos- se te olvido decirme que país vas a representar ¿o prefieres que Alya y yo lo escojamos?

Miro a su espalda en busca de su amiga, pero esta la había abandonado. No estaba segura de en que momento, pero esta vez Alya se las pagaría ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarla a la deriva con Adrien presente?

-Oh, claro. Lo siento- el se puso de pie, parándose junto a ella para ver la lista que traía en las manos- ¿Qué países quedan?

-¿Qué yo recuerde?- soltó ella sin pensar, Marinette no era una genio en geografía y se estuvo exprimiendo en cerebro ese ultimo rato tratando de recordar países- amm…

El sonrió un poco y tomo la lista, la ojeo unos segundos y dijo a Marinette:

-Creo que seré Estados Unidos.

Ella asintió rápidamente y tomo nota. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de el puesta sobre ella, sintió la cara arder y el sudor acumularse en las palmas de sus manos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- pregunto el, sobresaltándola, pero la chica supo disimularlo. Ella vivía en la esquina junto a la escuela, pero ¿Qué tendría de malo decir que si?

-Pero Charlotte estará allí- pensó en voz alta. Se ruborizo aun mas, rogando que Adrien no se diera cuenta de que lo decía por que le molestaba que su prima se acercara a el. el rubio no pareció tomarlo así.

-Es verdad- asintió con una pequeña mueca- es algo molesto que se comporte como Chloe o Lila.

-Me imagino- ella estuvo de acuerdo, sumándose mas molestia al recordar a sus dos compañeras de clase estar detrás del chico que a ella le gustaba.

-Igual puedo acompañarte- el se encogió de hombros, sonriendo amablemente- ¿te parece?

Marinette no estuvo segura si asintió, si dijo algún si o frase afirmativa, no tenia bien claro como había respondió. Solo supo que el muchacho la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa y luego se fue y ella estaba flotando en una nube nada mas por haber tenido la compañía de su Adrien durante unos minutos.

Había sido magnifico.


	4. Egipto Invade Territorio Americano

**Okis okis... nuevo cap.**

 **Solo tengo por decir un par de cositas...**

 **1) hubo algo que no entendí bien en un comentario sobre "hetaliana"... tuve que realizar investigación y creo que ya capte ;)**

 **2) en este fanfic habrá ChloexNathaniel. Noy soy experta en esa pareja pero haré lo mejor posible.**

 **muchas gracias por sus favs, follows, comentarios y leer mis historias!**

* * *

-Para Halloween la escuela realizara una fiesta de disfraces- anuncio la profesora- las entradas se venderán después de la escuela por miembros del comité del baile. Esperamos su asistencia… los que vengan disfrazados en relación a sus países, tendrán puntos extras.

Con eso, la mitad del salón fue inmediatamente a comprar sus entradas al finalizar las clases, la otra mitad no llevaba el dinero suficiente, pero las compraron al día siguiente. Lo que alegraba a todos es que no era necesariamente un baile en parejas, era algo incomodo decir: _"Hey, ¿irías al baile conmigo?"_ y que te rechacen, o peor aun, que nunca te pregunten eso, en el caso de las chicas.

-Iremos las tres juntas- Alya sonreía con tranquilidad- solo por la calificación, y ver chicos en lindos disfraces.

-Si Nino te oyera…- insinuó Marinette, con diversión.

-¿Y a quien creías que me refería con "chicos en lindos disfraces"?- replico la morena, de la misma forma.

-Alya, no la distraigas- regaño Tikki, en broma. La muchacha acababa de salir de su turno en la panadería, y las tres se encontraban en la habitación de Marinette- después no te quejes si te pincha con un alfiler.

La pelinegra rió, y siguió trabajando en su amiga, quien se había quedado tiesa para evitar accidentes. La Dupain-Cheng seria quien les haría sus disfraces, y el de ella misma. No había sido difícil convencer a sus amigas sobre los diseños, pues les habían encantado, lo complicado había sido tomarles las medidas, ya que ninguna se quedaba quieta; y ahora, tratar de ajustar los patrones de tela en Alya con alfileres, procurando la perfección en su creación.

-Espero que el mio sea mas sencillo de hacer- comento Tikki, observando el disfraz de la morena, que aun estaba en proceso.

-Por supuesto que lo será- sonrió Marinette.

-Solo hay que envolverte con una sabana blanca y amarrartela a la cintura con una cinta dorada y ya esta- Alya le guiño un ojo- una diosa griega al instante.

-Pensé que seria un trabajo mas profesional viniendo de Marinette…

-¡PLAGG!

El chico brinco allí donde estaba, casi resbalando por las escaleras, con cara alarmada. Ellas lo miraron mal por irrumpir allí sin permiso de ninguna, como gato por su casa. Plagg levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me grita de esa manera?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Plagg?- cuestiono Tikki, pacientemente.

El le sonrio, tomando eso como bienvenida. Termino de subir y paso a sentarse el diván junto a la pelirroja. Se extendió a todo lo largo y ancho que pudo, y las miro muy relajado.

-¿No tienen camembert?

-Plagg, ve al punto- interrumpió Alya- aquí hay gente trabajando.

-Bueno, solo pensé que, si quiero verme bien, y no usar algo que probablemente la mitad de los chicos de París usara en Halloween, debería decirle a Marinette que me ayude con mi traje- explico el pelinegro.

-¿Y de que será el disfraz?- pregunto la chica.

Plagg se sonrojo un poco, reacio a responder. Tikki no tanto, estuvo a punto de decirle a su amiga el tipo de disfraz que debía usar el muchacho, pero este salto en ese momento, tapándole la boca y asiendo que ella se sonrojara. Estaba un poco, demasiado, cerca.

-Ya te lo contare, después.

Marinette asintió, un poco confundida con la reacción.

* * *

-Adrien, ¿podrías ayudar a Charlotte y explicarle esos ejercicios?- pidió el profesor de matemáticas, al finalizar la clase.

-Si, claro- acepto el muchacho, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Charlotte se pego a su costado cual lapa, y el, de nuevo, no hallaba como alejarla. Llegaron a la casa en la que se hospedaba la inglesa y entraron, los señores Dupain-Cheng lo recibieron muy amablemente, les ofrecieron algunos bocadillos y otras cosas para comer, luego se fueron a la panadería… dejándolo aparentemente solo con la castaña.

Pero contrario a lo que el pensaba, Charlotte lo dejo tranquilo todo ese tiempo que le estuvo explicando los ejercicios. Ella estaba realmente interesada en aprender y pasar el próximo examen que tendrían sobre eso. Adrien se permitió bajar la guardia, e incluso charlar con ella.

Cuando no era una fan "enamorada", la muchacha podía ser genial. Era alegre, simpática y Adrien encontraba muy entretenido hablar con ella. No se parecía mucho a su prima; tenían grandes diferencias en la apariencia, y Charlotte tenia menos figura que Marinette… al pensar en eso tuvo un ataque de tos por atorarse con su jugo, lo que lo ayudo muy bien a disimular su sonrojo por el pensamiento.

Fuera de esa… área, era mucho mas fácil entablar una conversación con la británica, ya que esta no tartamudeaba ni le desviaba la mirada, u ocultaba su rostro de el. Habían veces en las que el Agreste se preguntaba si le agradaba a Marinette ¿Por qué siempre se portaba asi con el? como que lo evitaba, siempre se escondía cuando el pasaba, o cuchicheaba cosas con Alya para que el no la escuchara… le era extraño, y por alguna razón, le preocupaba que esto fuera cierto.

¿Habría hecho algo para ofenderla?

-¡ALYA! ¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO?- se escucho el grito de Marinette, proveniente de su habitación.

El fuerte golpe de la portezuela lo hizo sobresaltarse, entonces la morena bajo casi deslizándose por las escaleras y llego a donde ellos, sorprendiéndose de verlos, pero recobrando el sentido y corriendo a esconderse detrás de la encimera de la cocina, que el tenia en frente.

-ARRUINASTE MI VESTIDO- volvió a hablar la pelinegra, Adrien jamas creyó que en su vida escucharía a la muchacha hablar así. Era un cambio interesante.

-¡No lo arruine!- respondió Alya, asomando la cabeza en la cima de la encimera, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-CLARO QUE SI, LO ROMPISTE.

-No lo ROMPÍ- esta vez, Alya se puso de pie, saliendo de su escondite, mirando al techo como si a través de el pudiera ver a su amiga- solo lo hice mas SEXY.

Se escucharon pisadas en la escalera y Alya volvió a meterse en su refugio. Adrien vio bajar a Marinette, y como resbalaba llegando al ultimo peldaño; sin pensarlo se lanzo a atraparla, consiguiendo únicamente amortiguar su caída con su cuerpo.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos agrandados de sorpresa, y el rostro muy rojo. Increíblemente cerca era una definición algo cortaen la opinión del chico. Sus narices se tocaban y desde esa distancia, Adrien solo podía ver los grandes y celestes ojos de la chica; eran muy bonitos desde esa distancia.

-¿Marinette?- esa voz saco a Adrien de sus pensamientos- ¿Continuamos ya?

El aparto con suavidad a la chica para ver en mitad de las escaleras a su habitación a Plagg. Se sintió furioso, no entendía por que; no sabia si era por que había estado en el cuarto de la chica todo ese tiempo, o su ultima pregunta _¿Continuamos ya?_ ¿Continuar ya con que? Sus pensamientos no insinuaban nada bueno para el, y menos ya que, y esta era una de las razones por la que estaba mas molesto, Plagg estaba sin camisa, solo con una extraña faldita cubriéndolo.

Plagg era su amigo, sabia que Alya había estado allí todo el tiempo, pero igual estaba molesto, y ¿desde cuando era tan… celoso?

¿Celoso por que?

-Oigan, aquí les mandan…-Tikki entro con una charola llena de panecillos y se detuvo en seco al notar a Adrien y Marinette en el piso, Alya y Charlotte observando desde la cocina, pero sobre todo, por el Plagg sin camisa a un par de metros de ella.

Los brazos del pelinegro salieron volando rápidamente, uno para cubrirle el pecho lampiño y la otra hacia sus caderas que ya estaban cubiertas. Adrien no recordaba haber visto a ese chico de un color tan carmesí, estaba como de fotografía, y si su vista periférica no le fallaba, Alya ya estaba en eso.

-Creo que…han estado ocupados- balbuceo Tikki, dejando la charola sobre la encimera- tengo trabajo que hacer.

Camino rápidamente, mandándole una mirada significativa a Marinette, y sin poder evitar mirar a Plagg al pasar frente a el.

-Sabia que venir aquí era una buena idea- rio Alya entre dientes, mirando todas las fotografías que había tomado.


	5. Brasil en Los Diálogos de Paz

**Hooooolas! aqui nuevo capiiii!**

 **quiero agradecer enormemente todos sus comentarios... me alegra que les guste... y tambien quiero pedir disculpas por los errores ortograficos.**

 **soy medio ciega y aunque los tengo en las narizes no los veo jejejeje**

 **ANUNCIO... para quien este interezado en mis historias... he publicado unas pocas... son cortas por que siento que si lo largo mucho lo echo a perder... pero si quieren leerlas solo tienen que entrar en mi perfil!**

 **nos leemos luego!**

* * *

Para el día del baile, aun había tensión entre Adrien y Plagg.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Tikki ya se había ido, Alya había guardado su celular y Charlotte había salido de su confusión. La inglesa ayudo a Adrien a levantarse y la morena a su amiga, los dos caídos no se atrevieron a mirarse, el rubio dirigió su atención al pelinegro._

 _-Plagg…_

 _-Esto no puede ser bueno- farfullo el susodicho._

 _Primero, los faraones sufrían de olas de calor y solo usaban falditas, así que tendría que ir medio desnudo a la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela. Maldito el día en que le dijeron que representaría a Egipto. Luego le pidió ayuda a Marinette, quien era una increíble costurera y diseñadora, pero andaba demasiado distraída vigilando a Alya, quien merodeaba su disfraz, un vestido tradicional chino, y ya lo tenía como un alfiletero. Después Tikki lo ve en paños menores; de igual forma lo iba a ver en la fiesta, pero al menos allí tendría sentido la falta de tela. Y ahora su amigo seguramente le gritaría. Necesitaba un buen trozo de camembert para todo ese estrés._

 _-Deja que me cambie primero._

 _Adrien lo espero abajo, cuando estuvo listo, los dos se despidieron brevemente y salieron, dejando a Marinette confundida, Alya con una sonrisa y arqueando una ceja en la dirección en que se habían ido y Charlotte, quien no había pasado por alto el porqué de la escena, miro muy mal a su prima._

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Habían tenido una discusión para nada agradable. El rubio no pudo contener sus reclamos injustificados, a los que Plagg respondió con un muy cortante y frio: _No te enojes conmigo porque eres demasiado idiota para ver lo que es tan obvio._

Plagg, muy dignamente, se dio media vuelta y desde ese momento no habían vuelto a hablarse. Y Nino era quien quedaba en medio ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan desconsiderados, obligándolo a elegir entre alguno de los dos? No lo hizo, no podía. Estaba de acuerdo en lo que Plagg dijo, Adrien era un tonto muy ciego, pero tampoco iba a decir que todo el comportamiento del pelinegro estuvo bien.

Conocían a Adrien, Plagg mínimo debió comentarle sus planes. Nadie lo mandaba a mantener el condenado misterio. Aunque eso ya no importaba, daba igual quien tenía más razón en esto, a Nino solo le interesaba arreglar esas tonterías para volver a ser el trio que siempre habían sido.

…

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- pregunto Marinette a Alya, el día del baile.

Ya los Dupain-Cheng estaban demasiado acostumbrados a tener a las amigas de Marinette allí, así que fue normal para ellos ver a Alya y Tikki llegar con sus cosas para arreglarse en su casa. Tikki estaba terminando de ponerse su vestido de diosa griega detrás del biombo que Marinette tenía en su habitación, las otras dos ya estaban vestidas.

Alya llegaba un top corto de color naranja con mangas largas traslucidas y pantalones holgados, anchos arriba y más ajustados abajo, como los de un genio. Parecía una bailarina de vientre. Sus brazos estaban llenos de brazaletes dorados, y en la cabeza llevaba una diadema. Marinette estaba mucho más sencilla con su vestido tradicional de color rojo brillante, largo hasta los tobillos y lleno de bordados en negro. Llevaba zapatillas planas negras y el cabello se lo había recogido en un chonguito sostenido por dos palillos rojos con los extremos superiores adornados con joyería.

-Nino no ha querido decirme, pero lo que si me comento es que ese par no ha tenido progresos en su reconciliación- respondió la morena.

-Plagg se molesta cuando le hablo del tema- Tikki intervino en la conversación, alzando la voz para que pudieran escucharla desde detrás del biombo- tampoco me ha querido decir nada.

Marinette estaba preocupada por los chicos, pero sobre todo por Adrien. Ese comportamiento no era normal. Nunca se había comportado así, ni reaccionado de esa manera por nada antes.

-¿Por qué no intentas tu hablar con Adrien?- Marinette quizá se fuera tomado esa propuesta enserio si Alya no fuera estado moviendo las cejas como lo estaba haciendo.

-Sí, claro, como no…

-No es mala idea- interrumpo Tikki, saliendo para que la vieran- de los tres, Adrien es el más accesible. Creo que estaría dispuesto a hablar contigo.

La pelinegra comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, ansiosamente. Si sus dos amigas coincidían en algo, debía tener algo de cierto. Pero ¿Cómo podría ella hablar con él? ¿Cómo podría siquiera mirarlo a la cara? Luego de cómo le había caído encima… ¡Que verguenza!

-Mejor nos vamos ya- fue la respuesta de la dueña de la habitación- ya es la hora.

Se puso de pie y en fila, una detrás de la otra, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. A mitad de camino, Marinette se detuvo. Sus amigas, que iban adelante, se giraron a verla, interrogantes. La muchacha señalo hacia abajo, a su vestido. Tikki sonrió un poco y Alya rodo los ojos; la pelinegra había estado reacia a usar el vestido gracias a la modificación que le había hecho Alya: un corte a uno de los costados, desde el final de la falda hasta la mitad de la pierna derecha. Era algo sexy, y a Marinette le lucia, en su humilde opinión, pero la chica estaba siendo demasiado tímida de nuevo.

-No tienes otro disfraz que ponerte- le dijo Tikki- y, como tú dijiste, ya es hora de irnos.

Marinette iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Alya capto la idea, y algo molesta, la intercepto:

-Si no usas ese vestido tú, lo usare yo. Pero te obligare a ponerte mi disfraz ¿eso quieres?

La Dupain-Cheng observo el traje de su amiga, que tanto trabajo le había llevado confeccionarlo. Alya llevaba el abdomen descubierto, y ese color no le lucia a Marinette… ese no sería el primer disfraz que ella escogería, eso seguro. Tal vez, el sexy corte al costado de su vestido no estaba tan mal, solo tenía que evitar caminar mucho, para que no se notara tanto.

-Vámonos- dijo derrotada.

…

Ya la clase entera había llegado y todos lucían trajes bien elaborados. Charlotte llevaba puesto un traje de color rosa, de esos que usaban las damas inglesas para beber te; acentuaba perfectamente su figura, y con el elaborado peinado y maquillaje, se veía elegante pero no aburrida. Chloe también había optado por algo elegante, pero más de antaño: un vestido señorial, largo hasta formar una pequeña cola a su paso. Para la envidia de muchas, parecía una princesa del tiempo de María Antonieta. Sabrina si iba en un disfraz, como un duende irlandés.

Lila usaba algo más abstracto; no le gustaban los disfraces ni trajes de época, por eso volvió algo tan delicioso como un canoli en un vestido. De color blanco un su mayoría, con una parte de color tostado que cubría su busto y parte de la falda y accesorios en color caramelo. La profesora no había quedado muy convencida, pero lo acepto.

Nathaniel iba como un guapo torero, Iván estaba vestido de jugador de hockey y con él iba Mylene, vestida de safari con un pequeño peluche de canguro. Juleka llevaba un vestido negro de tango y Rose un sahir de vivos colores; Alix y Kim estaban jugando con espadas de juguete, ella estaba disfrazada de ninja y él llegaba una túnica de color negro y el rostro tapado, como antiguos asesinos coreanos. Max los observaba, usando un traje de mariachi.

-Adrien…

-Ya déjalo, Nino- cortó el rubio.

Los dos amigos estaban apartados de los demás asistentes. El moreno llevaba unos pantalones largos y ligeros de color blanco y una camisa de mangas bombachas de varios colores, abierta en el pecho casi llegando al ombligo. Listo para ir a un carnaval. Adrien estaba en el extremo opuesto, atrayendo la mirada de todas con un uniforme blanco de la marina de los Estados Unidos.

Nino se quedó callado, por el momento. Su vista recorrió el lugar, y entrando visualizo a Alya. Casi no pudo dejar de mirarla, ese traje era… Wow. Pero aunque le fuera gustado quedarse observando, otro pensamiento llego a el: si Alya estaba allí, también lo estarían Marinette y Tikki. Las tres iban muy guapas esa noche, pero la que más lo sorprendió fue Marinette y su vestido. Nunca pensó que ella usaría algo con un corte como lo tenía ese vestido en el costado. _Obra de Alya_ recordó con una sonrisa, y más de un chico se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Sin embargo, la presencia de la pelirroja era lo que le importaba más. Ya tenía una idea.

-Mira quien llego- el moreno codeo sin disimilo a su amigo, y señalo hacia ellas.

Adrien dirigió la mirada hacia allí. Su mirada se posó en Marinette, y no se movió de ese lugar. No, hasta que Nino le dio otro codazo, esta vez, casi rompiéndole una costilla.

-¿Qué?- gruño el oji verde.

-Ahora mira hacia allá- Nino señalo otro sitio.

El Agreste suspiro, girando su cabeza a donde le indicaban. Era Plagg. Y estaba mirando casi con la boca abierta al grupo de chicas en el que estaba la Dupain-Cheng. Adrien se sintió inesperadamente molesto por esto, no estaría mirando a Marinette ¿verdad?

-Quieto, tigre- Nino no se molestó en esconder su sonrisa al ver al rubio dar un paso en la dirección del otro chico; Adrien ni se había fijado que había comenzado a moverse- solo mira un segundo ¿de acuerdo?

Así lo hizo, solo observo a Plagg. Su amigo pelinegro fue dando cortos e intencionados pasos hacia el grupo, uno tras otro hasta llegar a ellas. Entonces… miro a Tikki, y la invito a bailar. La cara de la pelirroja se había encendido y la del chico comenzaba a calentarse también mientras caminaban a la pista de baile.

-¿Crees que Plagg, siendo Plagg como es, invitaría a bailar a una chica si no le gustara?- reflexiono Nino, acariciándose la chiva imaginaria- lo conoces, en toda su vida no bailado nada diferente a "Los Pollitos Dicen" cuando tenía 4 años. Además ¿de verdad crees que el intentaría algo con la chica de alguno de sus mejores amigos?

-Marinette no es "mi chica"- dijo el rubio inmediatamente.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- reprendió Nino, perdiendo la paciencia- en cuanto Plagg considere que ha pasado suficiente vergüenza en esa pista, vas y te disculpas.

-Como tú digas- Adrien asintió, como un niño regañado. Se alejó de Nino, sus pies moviéndose independientemente, en dirección de cierta pelinegra.

-Creo que el traje de General deberías llevarlo tú- felicito Alya, parándose junto a él.

-¿Y cambiar todo esto?- se señaló de pies a cabeza, enfocando la atención en su disfraz- no, muchas gracias- le sonrió- ¿bailas conmigo?

-Pensé que yo tendría que pedírtelo.


	6. ONU Solo Por Las Fiestas

¿Qué se pondría? ¿Qué se pondría? ¿Qué se pondría? Llevaba pensando en eso muchas horas, comenzaba a preocuparse ¿y si no encontraba nada apropiado? ¿Debería ir elegante? ¿Algo casual? ¿semi-formal? ¿Para el clima de invierno? Estaba tan confundida, pero no tenía ninguna intención de decirles a sus amigas su dilema. Alya ya se había ofrecido a encontrarle un atuendo, pero luego del fiasco de Halloween… bueno, hay que ser justos, fiasco lo que se llama fiasco no fue. A Adrien le había gustado el vestido, y muchos chicos se la habían quedado viendo. Aunque eso último la hizo sentir principalmente incomoda.

Ahora ¿Qué podía llevar a una cena navideña en casa del amor de su vida? He ahí el dilema. Toda la clase estaba invitada, y si quería destacar entre Chloe, Lila y Charlotte, quienes, odiaba admitirlo, tenían presencia y solían robar todas las miradas, por no alagarlas mucho. Entonces ¿Qué podría ser?

 _-Usa algo bonito-_ dijo Alya, en cuanto Marinette respondió la llamada, como si la morena fuera sentido su confusión- _algo que diga "hey, mírame" con un sutil "quiero salir contigo" y un poco de "le agradare a tus padres más que ellas"._

-¿De dónde sacas tantas tonterías?- cuestiono la pelinegra, sintiendo que tanta cháchara no era de ayuda.

 _-Creo que Alya tiene razón, Marinette_ \- se escuchó la voz de Tikki. Esas dos debían estar juntas y tenerla en alta voz- _¿Cuántas veces hemos estado de acuerdo nosotras dos y nos hemos equivocado?_

Buen punto. Demonios.

-Bien- respondió a regaña dientes- veré que puedo hacer.

Corto la llamada y analizo los puntos de referencia que le dio su amiga morena. Algo que dijera _Hey, mírame_ … un vestido, eso se vería bien. Ok, ¿de qué color? Mmm, ya pensaría en eso. _Quiero salir contigo_ , para eso… un vestido muy bonito. Y _Le agradare a tus padres más que ellas_ … solo no tenía que verse como Charlotte, Chloe o Lila.

 **Marinette:** _Usare un vestido_

 **Alya:** _Excelente :D mándame una foto._

Marinette no respondió, pues obviamente no tenía nada que enviarle. Alya debió suponerlo, porque continuo mandando mensajes de texto, cada vez más insistentes y denotando claro enojo.

 **Alya:** _Voy para allá ;(_

Ay, no, Marinette se dejó caer en la cama, Casamentera Alya venía en camino. Y no estaba nada contenta.

…

-Algo que diga, _¿Qué hay, nena?_

-Con mucho de _¿Te puedo invitar a salir?_

-Pero sin olvidar el _Prometo que le agradare a tu padre_.

-Eso nunca puede faltar- convino el otro chico.

-¿Entendiste?- sonrió Nino.

-Ah, ah- negó con la cabeza el rubio.

-Mi hijo no necesita nada de eso para gustarle a una chica.

Gabriel entro en la habitación, dándole una mirada de desaprobación a los amigos de su hijo, quienes ya estaban acostumbrados a estos gestos despectivos.

-Padre, ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Adrien, la repentina aparición de su padre en su habitación no era algo que pasara muy seguido.

-Tu madre creyó que yo podría ser de ayuda en tus problemas de… pubertad- los tres jóvenes hicieron muecas al oír la palabra.

-Dime que en realidad no uso esa palabra- pidió Adrien.

-Pues me amenazo en usarla si no subía- respondió el Agreste Mayor- ahora, ¿Cuál es el problema?- Adrien le explico muy brevemente que no sabía que ponerse para la cena de navidad- ¿solo por una chica?

-La futura señora Agreste- corrigió Plagg.

-Seguro le agradara, señor…digo, amigo, que digo, señor- balbuceo Nino. _La primera vez que lo digo bien y lo arruino_ pensó con frustración el moreno.

-¿Con que la futura señora?- Gabriel arqueo una ceja- no le digas a tu madre, la acosara si se entera.

Eso no tenía ni que decírselo al rubio.

…

Un escalofrió comenzó en la punta de sus pies, pasando por las piernas descubiertas, haciéndola tiritar al pasar por su columna. Marinette se envolvió más con el abrigo, que lastimosamente solo llegaba a su cadera.

-Alya, tengo frio- sus dientes castañeaban.

-En la casa de Adrien hay calefacción.

-Pero…

-Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas- dijo Alya, bromeando.

-Y para ser guapa hay que estar helada- agrego la pelinegra, suspirando.

Traía un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, de tirantes, color verde claro; la falda llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas, y zapatillas bajas: la única muestra de misericordia que le mostro Alya ¿Marinette Dupain-Torpe-Cheng en tacones sobre un piso congelado? No, nadie quería ver eso.

Traía las piernas descubiertas, y aunque habían recorrido el 90% del camino en taxi, el señor las dejo a una cuadra ya que la nieve en la calle no lo dejaba avanzar debidamente. Se estaba congelando. Solo iban ellas, Tikki había quedado en encontrarlas alla; al parecer, la pelirroja tenía planes aparte que no quiso comunicarles.

-¿Lista, amiga?- Alya le sonrió a su amiga, quien miraba nerviosamente mas alla del portón de entrada de la casa de los Agreste.

-No.

-Así se habla- la morena toco el timbre- tu trabajas mejor bajo presión.

…

-Si vuelves a tocarte esa corbata, te castigo- amenazo Gabriel.

Adrien bajo las manos velozmente, tratando de contener su impulso nervioso. ¿Quién diría que querer impresionar a una chica lo pondría de esa manera? En realidad, nunca se imaginó tratando de impresionar a alguna; pensó que con solo presentarse sería suficiente, tampoco había imaginado que le gustaría una chica de verdad. Generalmente a las chicas solo les bastaba su presencia, no tenía ni que hablar.

Esto era nuevo, y emocionante.

-Espero que estés listo- Plagg entro en la habitación como si fuera suya, comiendo camembert. Padre e hijo torcieron el gesto cuando sintieron el olor- alguien te espera allá abajo.

-Vamos- respondió Gabriel- quiero verla. Quiero asegurarme de que no he perdido mi tiempo.

-Supongamos que eso sucede- dijo Adrien, siguiéndolo por el pasillo- ¿Qué pasaría?

-Nada- respondió su padre, ambos chicos lo miraron confundidos- será tu señora Agreste, no la mía. Solo esperemos que Annabella piense de la misma manera.

Oh, sí. De lo contrario, Annabella Agreste trataría de encontrarle una novia apropiada. Pero Adrien estaba seguro que eso no tendría que ser necesario ¿Quién no amaría a Marinette?

…

-¿Cuál es, Gabriel?- exigió Annabella, caprichosamente. El sonrió internamente, esto le parecía divertido.

-La chica del vestido.

-¿Cuál de todas?

Esa noche, solo Alix usaba pantalones. Vaqueros, más específicamente. El hombre trataba de evitar decirle a su esposa, desviándole el tema. Lo que no servía de mucho, pues ella era bien insistente.

-Vamos a bailar ¿si?

-Después me dirás ¿verdad?- ella hizo un puchero, desde que se habían conocido, el no había sido capaz de resistirse a su cara suplicante. Suspiro.

-De acuerdo- claro que "después", puede ser muuucho tiempo.

…

Marinette, Adrien, Alya y Nino habían estado charlando, hasta que los morenos decidieron bajar un poco la comida, bailando. A Adrien también le había parecido una gran idea, pero antes de poder invitar a la pelinegra, su prima se apareció.

-¿Bailamos?- antes de poder responder, él ya se había visto arrastrado a la pista de baile.

La pelinegra miro a su prima, deseando golpearla. O al menos tener la suficiente valentía para ir, parársele en frente y decirle que ese era su Adrien y que si volvía a ponerle las manos en cima, lo lamentaría. Lástima que ella no era así, pero como Alya había dicho, Marinette tenía buenos refuerzos. Estos no se hicieron esperar.

-Chloe y Lila también están que echan chispas- le comento Tikki, acercándose junto a Plagg. Marinette se sorprendía de todo el tiempo que ese par podía durar hablando sin aburrirse, ella no había podido mantener aun una conversación con el pelinegro sin que sus amigos estuvieran allí para intervenir- claro que ellas están así, mas molestas por que otra chica intente quitarles a Adrien, que porque de verdad él les guste.

-Eso ya lo suponía- la oji azul los miro- ¿y ahora qué?

-El Imperio Contraataca- Plagg miraba la escena, con ojos entrecerrados. Luego miro a Marinette- pero a mí siempre me ha gustado más El Retorno del Jedi.

La muchacha miro a su amiga pelirroja como preguntando _¿Y este que comió?_ Tikki rio antes de explicar.

-Se vio el maratón de películas de Star Wars anoche. Lo que quiere decir es que Charlotte no quiere dejar que tú y Adrien estén tranquilos. Creo que ella es El Imperio- miro a Plagg para confirmarlo, el asintió, una sonrisa divertida curvaba sus labios- y tu vendrías siendo el Jedi, así que… bueno, tienes que retornar, supongo.

-Y yo te ayudare con eso- el pelinegro se froto las manos, sus ojos verdes brillaban con malicia.

El chico se alejó, directo a donde estaba el Dj. Luego de cruzar un par de palabras con él, y engatusarlo, el sujeto cambio la música. Esta era mucho más animada, dejando un momento de confusión en todos los presente. Estos rápidamente se recompusieron y animaron con el cambio. Plagg volvió junto a ellas.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?- le pregunto a Marinette. Ella acepto, algo confundida. Entonces agrego, guiñándole un ojo a Tikki- vuelvo en un segundo.

Marinette no podía más que reír bailando con Plagg, el chico no hacia más que girar y brincar con la música. Era muy divertido. Aunque era un poco complicado seguirle el paso, ya que el parecía dirigirse a un lugar en específico, el cual a ella le costaba descubrir.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto el muchacho- espero que sí.

-Pues no… pero Alya dice que trabajo mejor bajo presión.

-Excelente- el sonrió ampliamente, como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas- ¡CAMBIO DE PAREJAS!

Plagg mando girando a Marinette hacia algún lugar, entonces un par de brazos la detuvieron y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba bailando otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión con Adrien. El chico le sonrió, muy contento. Ella miro sobre el hombro de él y vio a su anterior pareja, bailando con Charlotte, antes de soltarla y dejarla a la orilla de la pista de baile e irse de nuevo con Tikki.

-Vale su peso en camembert, ¿no te parece?- bromeo Adrien, Marinette rio.

-Definitivamente.

En otros lugares del salón, Chloe y Lila rieron al ver como sacaban a la inglesa de la pista de baile. Solo por esta noche, únicamente por esa vez, dejarían a Marinette estar en paz con el rubio.


	7. España Quiso Llegar a China

De nuevo, otra vez, por décima sexta vez ¿acaso no se aburría de dibujar a la Dupain-Cheng? Bueno, tampoco es que pudiera evitarlo, antes de darse cuenta ya había empezado, y a él nunca le gusto dejar un dibujo inconcluso. Pero ¿Por qué ella?

Desde hacía algún tiempo no podía evitar mirar a la pelinegra. Pasaba todo su dia metido en blog de dibujo, pero cuando levantaba la cabeza, justamente en ese segundo, ella pasaba frente a él, estaba parada cerca de allí, charlaba, reía y sonreía con sus amigas ¿Cómo no dibujarla si la veía siempre en sus mejores momentos?

No podía ser que aún le gustara Marinette, se suponía que ya la había olvidado, hacía mucho tiempo… ok, no exageremos, el año escolar pasado. Allí había dejado de gustarle.

O eso había pensado Nathaniel.

…

-No la está mirando. Dime que no la está mirando.

-La está mirando. Definitivamente, la está mirando.

-Oh, oh. A Adrien no le gustara.

-Aquí las cosas no se ponen aburridas. Sabían que debía ser amigo de ustedes.

-¡PLAGG!

El pelinegro se encogió ante los gritos de Tikki, Alya y Nino. Pero no se disculpó ¿y que si él pensaba que todo eso era entretenido? No venia mal un poco de emoción en la vida, y menos si no era en la vida de el pero podía ser un espectador. Además, eso enseñaría a su amigo rubio a no ser tan lento en la vida.

¡Que invite a Marinette a una cita de una buena vez y se acabe el asunto… aun si eso significa el final de su telenovela viviente!

 _Tal vez si soy un poco mal amigo_ pensó, sin darle mucha importancia _¿ya qué? Esta gente me ama._

-Tenemos que hacer algo- decidió Alya. Miro a la pelirroja- Tikki, ve a distraerlo.

-Ella no va a ir a distraer a ningún muchacho- Plagg se opuso inmediatamente ¿Tikki yendo a distraer a Nathaniel? ¿para que después sea ella quien le guste a el? No, no, no. Prefería ir él.

Y eso tuvo que hacer. Ya que no dejaría ir a Tikki, Alya lo obligo a él.

Pero ¿Cómo distraes a un tipo con el que ni siquiera has tratado? No es como si pudiera ir, pararse junto a él y entablar una conversación. No estaban ni cerca de ser amigos. Obviamente no podía hacer las cosas así. Además, estábamos hablando de Plagg. Tenía que ser algo muy Plagg para que salieran bien.

Relativamente.

Por lo tanto, decidió que un tropezoncito no le haría daño. Solo sería un golpecito en el hombro, para desviar su atención. Un mínimo accidente fingido.

Las cosas nunca eran así de fáciles.

Se acercó a Nathaniel, quien estaba parado en medio del patio de la escuela, un poco mal ubicado, mirando a Marinette charlar con una profesora. No sería mala excusa decir que no lo vio o algo así. Plagg se acercó como quien no quiere a cosa, directo a tropezarse con el chico, apropósito. Pero faltando solo un par de pasos, no vio que tenía suelta una agujeta del zapato, la piso y se tropezó, muy en serio.

La mitad de su cuerpo choco con el suelo, la otra mitad dio contra el delgado cuerpo del pelirrojo, lo que no amortiguo mucho la caída, a decir verdad.

Aparentemente, Nathaniel si había alcanzado a golpearse la cabeza al caer, y ahora se quejaba tendido en suelo. Varias personas llegaron a ver como se encontraban, haciendo parecer todo más grave de lo que en realidad era.

Bueno, pero había distraído al pelirrojo.

…

¿Marinette tendría novio? Era la constante pregunta que se hacía Nathaniel, es decir, nunca la había hablando con ningún otro chico. Unas cuantas veces con Adrien Agreste pero esas conversaciones no parecían durar mucho. Desde el inicio del año escolar los había visto hablarse fuera de la escuela, como en la fiesta de Halloween y la reunión en casa de los Agreste, pero ¿Cómo no se van a tratar si es obvio que sus amigos están saliendo?

Por lo demás, siempre que levantaba la vista de su block de dibujo, ella estaba con Alya y Tikki nada más.

Ahora otra cuestión ¿Cómo una chica tan linda como Marinette no tenía ningún pretendiente? Eso era extraño, pero a él no le venía mal. Quería decir que nadie le haría competencia y podía ir a invitarla a salir más tranquilamente.

Sip, eso haría.

Invitaría a salir a Marinette.

…

-Mejor mantén un ojo en Nathaniel- le aconsejo Nino a su mejor amigo- no querrás tener competencia por Marinette ¿o sí?

-No seas tonto, Nino…

-¿No crees que alguien más pueda gustar de Marinette?- el moreno arqueo una ceja.

-No me refería a eso- negó rápidamente el oji verde- lo que quiero decir es que no creo eso de que a Nathaniel le guste ella. Nunca lo he visto acercarse a ella, ni una vez.

Nino suspiro y negó con la cabeza. De verdad el chico estaba muy ciego, ¿ese no había sido muchas veces el caso de Marinette? ¿Gustando de Adrien, pero incapaz de acercarse y hablarle? Solo esperaba que después Adrien no se arrepintiera de ignorar su advertencia.

-Solo no olvides que ya te lo dije.

…

¡Bien, la había invitado! ¡No había sido tan difícil!

Lástima que no era a una cita como el quería.

Al final se puso extremadamente nervioso, con miedo de que ella lo rechazara, además delante de sus amigas. Habría sido humillante. Por eso, de su boca lo que salió fue:

-¿Me ayudarías a estudiar Historia?- se regañó mentalmente por ser tan cobarde- eres buena en esa clase y…yo necesito algo de ayuda.

No era mentira, pero era la pregunta que quería hacerle. Pero no se arrepintió al ver la mirada de Alya, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados sobre el de manera suspicaz. Esa chica lo asustaba en ocasiones.

-Claro- Marinette le regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas- mañana en la biblioteca ¿te parece bien?

-Excelente- asintió el pelirrojo, sonriendo también- gracias, Marinette.

Y corrió lejos de allí y de la mirada que la morena le seguía dirigiendo.

¿Cuál era su problema?


	8. Se perdio, llego a Francia

Nathaniel llego casi treinta minutos antes a la biblioteca de la escuela, para preparar todo para cuando llegara Marinette.

"Todo" en realidad no era mucho. Solo busco los pocos libros que pensó podrían serle útiles, las cosas bien organizadas sobre la mesa. Y aprovecho el resto del tiempo para asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente presentable para la pelinegra.

Reviso su reflejo en la pantalla del celular, enfocándose principalmente en que su cabello estuviera bien peinado. Que su aliento no oliera mal, su ropa no tuviera arrugas y, además, estudio un poco extra para que Marinette no pensara que era un completo tonto.

Todo bien

Solo faltaba que la Dupain-Cheng apareciera.

…

-¡Alya, ya déjame ir!- exclamaba Marinette, arrastrándose por el suelo de su habitación.

Literalmente.

La morena le estaba aplicando una llave, inmovilizándola lo más posible contra el suelo. La oji azul no entendía nada. ¿Por qué su mejor amiga no la dejaba ir? Solo ayudaría a Nathaniel a estudiar, ¡él ya debía estarla esperando! Odiaba hacer esperar a las personas, era muy desconsiderado.

-No puedes, Marinette.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Y si Adrien se entera?

-Vamos a estudiar, ¡No a casarnos!- Marinette dejo de debatirse en el agarre de su amiga. Terminaría dislocándose el hombro, y ya le costaba bastante respirar como para agregar más a su injusto sufrimiento- Además, ¿Qué le importaría a Adrien que ayude a Nathaniel a estudiar?

Alya no respondió. Tampoco la soltó. Este sería un día largo, Marinette ya lo veía venir.

…

Charlotte, desde la sala de estar escuchaba los golpes y algunos gritos provenientes de la habitación de su prima. ¿Qué estaría pasando allí?

Esas dos chicas eran extrañas. En realidad, todo el círculo de amigos de Marinette, a la castaña le parecía extraño.

Alya, Tikki, Nino, ni hablar de Plagg. Lo que tenía de lindo le sobraba en extrañeza. El único presentable allí era Adrien.

Pero bueno, cuando el al fin aceptara que gustaba de ella y le pidiera una cita, entonces comenzaría el plan de acción para alejarlo de tan malas compañías. Adrien pronto caería, no había de que preocuparse.

Ni siquiera Chloe o Lila, quienes tenían mucha más clase que Marinette, eran competencia para Charlotte. Eso pensaba la inglesa.

Estaba segura que, dentro de poco, ella sería la novia del famoso y millonario modelo francés, Adrien Agreste.

…

-¿Dónde será?

-Alya dijo que en la biblioteca de la escuela.

-Bien, solo una duda ¿para que llevaremos a Adrien allí, si Alya no dejara escapar a Marinette?

-Somos el plan B, Alya no podrá retenerla toda la vida.

De acuerdo en lo que tenían que hacer, y con el consentimiento de la señora Agreste para llevarse a su niño a jugar afuera, secuestraron a Adrien. Casi literalmente. Lo embutieron dentro del taxi, y le dijeron con afán al chofer que arrancara y los llevara a la escuela.

-¿Para qué me trajeron aquí?- cuestiono Adrien, mirándolos con sospecha.

-Tal vez Plagg necesita ayuda para estudiar- sugirió Nino- sabes que si no fuera por Tikki seguiría cursando el primer grado.

-Se siente el cariño en este lugar- refunfuño el pelinegro.

Entonces los tres se detuvieron de golpe ante lo que veían. Eso no podía ser cierto.

…

 **Antes de que los tres amigos llegaran a la biblioteca…**

Marinette ya iba veinte minutos tarde, Nathaniel comenzaba a tener una discusión interna. Y eso le preocupaba.

 _No vendrá. Ya está retrasada. Aunque, tal vez, tuvo algún contratiempo; tal vez el autobús se accidento, hay trafico… ¡No! No te mientas, Nathaniel. Sabes que ella vive en la esquina, no necesita tomar ningún transporte para llegar. Pero ella siempre llega tarde a clases, tal vez solo perdió la noción del tiempo… o se le olvido que había quedado contigo para estudiar y no vendrá… Demonios._

Cada pensamiento desanimaba más al pelirrojo. Que Marinette olvidara que había quedado en verse son el seria… doloroso, no lo negaría. Solo esperaba que de verdad tuviera algún problema y por eso fuera a llegar tarde, o al menos se explicara por no ir. Todo, menos que lo dejara allí plantado toda la tarde.

Para entretenerse mientras tanto, decidió buscar algo para leer. Las letras eran dibujos ¿no?, sin embargo, interpretarlos lo aburría de sobre manera. Él era excesivamente gráfico, y sus clases excesivamente teóricas en su opinión. Por esto, fue a la sección de arte, allí debían haber muchos libros llenos de dibujos y pinturas de personas famosas. Eso le gustaba, eso busco.

Encontró uno sobre arte del siglo XVIII y decidió echarle un ojo, entonces, en una de las mesas, vio a Chloe. Era la primera vez que veía a la chica en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro al menos. No era normal, y una curiosidad morbosa se apodero de él.

Se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa a la estantería tras ella y miro sobre su hombro, para averiguar qué libro leía. Esperaba que estuviera escondiendo una revista o fuera una novela rosa, pero no.

Era un libro de arte, como el que él tenía en sus manos.

Interesante.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces mirando?- le reclamo altivamente la rubia, al pillarlo observándola.

-Eh…- no pudo evitar sentir como el calor subía por su cuello y se propagaba por su rostro- es… ¿estás leyendo un libro?- esta vez, ella fue la que se puso roja, pero el suponía que se trataba más de enojo que de vergüenza. Su lengua cobro vida propia y comenzó a explicar- es que nunca vienes a la biblioteca, y Adrien no está por ningún lado, y Sabrina tampoco te acompaña.

-Mi vida no gira completamente entorno a Adrien- Chloe lo fulmino con la mirada, el color en su rostro no se disipaba- y Sabrina está enferma, en cuarentena, y no puede ayudarme con mi tarea. Lo creas o no, me interesa la idea de no reprobar.

Claramente indignada, la chica se dio la vuelta de nuevo a su libro. Nathaniel continúo insistiendo, sin saber por qué.

-¿Qué tarea es esa?- se acercó un poco más, tratando de leer lo mismo que ella- ¿arte?

-La profesora mando una investigación sobre el arte del siglo XVIII del país que nos tocó- Chloe refunfuñaba, pero Nathaniel tenía el presentimiento de que era más por el hecho de tener que hacer ella la investigación a tener que responder la pregunta de él.

El pelirrojo miro el libro en sus manos. Justamente había tomado el libro que iba a necesitar, bien podría empezar el también con su investigación. Miro a Chloe, quien le daba la espalda y se quejaba entre dientes, y, a decir verdad, sintió un poco de lastima por ella. Debía ser nuevo eso de hacer sus tareas sola.

-¿Te ayudo?- ofreció, antes de pensarlo adecuadamente y arrepentirse.

Ella lo miro con completo escepticismo. Él le sostuvo la mirada con completa tranquilidad. Al final Chloe cedió, internamente más tranquila. Es decir, el sujeto vivía metido en un block de dibujo, algo bueno debía salir de compartir aire con él.

…

 **Treinta minutos después y dos minutos luego de que Adrien, Plagg y Nino llegaran y los vieran…**

-Debió ser algo que comió- balbuceo Nino.

-Está bajo medicación- decidió Plagg.

-…

Adrien abrió la boca para hablar pero nada salió, era sencillamente increíble. Chloe estaba riendo de algo que había dicho Nathaniel, y no era su acostumbrada risa despectiva ¡de verdad parecía divertirse, y el también! Era tan… no habían palabras para lo que estaba viendo.

Tal vez Sabrina debería enfermarse más seguido.

Cuando al fin se recompuso, miro a sus amigos.

-¿Y esta es la manera en la que Nathaniel "intentara quitarme a Marinette"?- ellos lo miraron, parpadeando aun confundidos- me voy a casa, tengo tarea que hacer.

…

-Ya. Eres libre.

-Gracias, Alya- dijo la pelinegra fríamente- espero que estés feliz.

Ya casi caía la noche. Marinette no había abandonado su casa, ni siquiera su habitación, pues Alya le había impedido a toda costa ir a ver a Nathaniel. Incluso cuando le había repetido un millón de veces que solo iban a estudiar. Ya no importaba, él ya debía estar en su casa. Mañana le explicaría por qué falto.

No creía que fuera tan difícil convencer al pelirrojo de que su mejor amiga estaba loca y por eso no había ido.

-Bueno, me voy- Alya se puso de pie y comenzó bajar las escaleras hacia la sala de estar. Llegando a la puerta principal, su celular sonó. Al ver de qué se trataba el mensaje, corrió de nuevo escaleras arriba, asustando a los señores Dupain-Cheng y Charlotte- ¡Marinette no podrás creer esta foto que me envió Nino! ¿Adivina quienes decidieron estudiar juntos en la biblioteca el día de hoy?


	9. Una Baja en la Guerra

**No mori, sigo aqui vivita y coleando... lo que es una bendicion ya que en el pais que vivo y las cosas que estan pasando... bueno, muchos no llegan al otro dia, con eso lo digo todo :(**

 **pero no he venido a deprimirlos con la situacion pais de mi amada Venezuela, sino a traerles otro capi de esta historia!**

 **gracias por su comentarios, fav y follows!**

 **se que me h** **e retrasado bastante, y que crean que dejare de actualizar, pero nooooo... solo que he tenido mucha universidad y cosas que hacer... lo que ha matado por completo mi creatividad... pero de vez en cuando resucita al tercer dia y escribo...**

 **anoche fue mi tercer dia, asi que...**

 **A LEER!**

* * *

Charlotte estaba que brincaba en un pie. ¡Una menos! Esto se ponía mejor y mejor. Solo faltaba quitar del camino a Lila, pero ella sería cosa fácil; Adrien no mostraba ningún interés en ella, apenas los había visto intercambiar saludos. Pronto. Pronto. Pronto.

-Sera pan comido- chillaba la inglesa, hablando por teléfono.

- _¿No deberías tomar en cuenta también a Marinette?_ \- respondió su mejor amiga en Inglaterra, al otro lado de la línea- _son buenos amigos ¿no? De ahí pueden ser algo mas ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustaba aquel chico…? Bueno, él y yo éramos amigos. Tal vez me equivoco, pero tienes que tener todo en cuenta. Tus planes son muy ambiciosos…_

-¿Podrías parar un segundo y respirar?- le corto Charlotte, con la paciencia completamente perdida- ya te dije que él no podría fijarse en ella…

- _¿Por qué no?_

-¡Porque no! Te llame en busca de apoyo, no para un sermón.

Su amiga suspiro al otro lado de la línea. Ya suponía como terminarían las cosas; cuando iniciaran las vacaciones tendría a Charlotte tocando a la puerta de su casa haciendo berrinche, ya fuera llorando o en un ataque de ira, despotricando contra Marinette, y ella estaría allí para decirle exactamente en que parte se había equivocado, luego Charlotte la odiaría. Para olvidar el asunto y todo su enamoramiento por Adrien Agreste antes del mes siguiente.

- _Quien no te conozca que te compre-_ comento la chica, ida en su monologo interno.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto la castaña.

- _Nada, nada._

…

La noticia de la nueva amistad entre Chloe y Nathaniel fue un BOOM, ese lunes por toda la escuela corrían rumores sobre lo que había sucedido. Nadie sabía realmente que fue, pero especular siempre era más entretenido.

-Es increíble- Marinette no podía dejar de mirarlos- ¿Cómo paso…?

Ninguno lo entendía realmente, ni siquiera Adrien. El tenia fe en que Chloe podía cambiar y ser buena persona, pero no espero jamás que sucediera con el chico a quien tanto había molestado. Al fin había abierto los ojos y mirado un poco más allá de los posibles números en las cuentas de banco de las personas.

-Ya me aburrí- bufo Plagg. Ya el tema de Nathaniel y Chloe comenzaba a pasar de moda, para el- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer helados?

-No podemos- le respondió Tikki, junto a el- tenemos que entrar a clases.

-No "tenemos" que entrar a…

-No faltaremos a clases, Plagg- la pelirroja puso los brazos en jarra y lo miro ceñuda- NO.

Ella se apartó un poco de él, y giro su cara a otro lugar, ignorándolo. Al chico de cabellos negros no le gusto esto, no quería que a) Tikki estuviera molesta con él y b) que mirara a otro lugar ¿y si encontraba algo mejor… que le gustara más?

Se deslizo en la banca donde estaba sentado un poco más lejos de ella, sin importarle que allí también se encontraban Adrien y Marinette, y se recostó apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de ella. La pelirroja se negó a mirarlo, sabiendo que él tendría esa irresistible mirada de gatito huérfano. Ya que ella se reusaba a bajar la mirada, tomo una de sus manos, forcejeando un poco con ella, para ponerla luego contra su mejilla, en actitud de súplica.

Para la chica era muy complicado resistirse. Era un gesto muy tierno por parte de Plagg; no era como si él le permitiera a mucha gente tocarlo, sobre todo su rostro. Era algo que cuidaba mucho. Tenía la mejilla muy suave, pero se reusaba a dejar de estar molesta.

Lo cual era caso perdido.

Finalmente relajo su postura, lo que le indico a Plagg que estaba de nuevo en paz.

Solo unos segundos.

-Ammm, hola, Tikki- un chico de su salón de clases, llamado Jack, se acercó tímidamente. Plagg se levantó de donde estaba y miro muy mal al recién llegado, poniéndolo nervioso.

-Hola, Jack ¿Cómo estás?- saludo la pelirroja con una amable sonrisa.

-Bien…- el muchacho decidió que lo que tenía que decir era más importante que el problema que tuviera el pelinegro para mirarlo de esa manera, así que como pudo, lo ignoro. Esto no pasó desapercibido por nadie, a excepción de Tikki; los amigos de ellos estaban al margen, esperando a ver que sucedía- me dijeron que tú eras la presidenta del club de cocina.

-Sí, lo soy.

-Genial- el chico sonrió enormemente, consiguiendo que Plagg se crispara en su asiento- quería saber cómo puedo hacer para unirme. ¿Hay alguna prueba? ¿Tengo que llenar una solicitud?

Comenzó a explicarle el procedimiento de admisión al chico; Plagg no dejo de mirar mal al chico en ningún momento, seguro de que el quería más que entrar en el club de cocina. _Si la invita a salir, lo hare tiritas. Y a esas tiritas las reduciré a confeti._

-Se ve tan tierno- murmuro Marinette, para sí misma.

-¿Quién se ve tierno?- pregunto bajito el rubio, habiéndola escuchado.

La muchacha evito con todas sus fuerzas dar un brinco. Podía sentir la cercanía del chico, su aliento chocando levemente con su oreja y meciendo los mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro. Trato de responder lo más coherentemente posible.

-Pues Plagg- se felicitó, ya que no habia tartamudeado- me parece realmente tierno como se pone celoso porque ese chico le hable a Tikki.

-¿Te parecen tiernos los celos?- Adrien sonaba verdaderamente confundido.

-Ah… un poco, quizás- la verdad no estaba segura, pero en el caso del chico gatuno, si, le parecía tierno.

Adrien vio como Nino puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alya, con tanta naturalidad como se llevaba su gorra. Quiso tomar un poco de iniciativa, acercarse un poco más a Marinette. Siempre le había gustado ver a las personas caminar de la mano; él seria verdaderamente feliz por caminar de la mano con la oji azul.

Se movió hasta quedar al lado de ella, muy, muy cerca. Tenía miedo de mirarla, de llamar la atención en absoluto, por eso no la miro ni le hablo. Mientras ella estaba concentrada en la escena de sus dos amigos, el acerco su mano a la de ella, dispuesto a tomarla.

Su mano rozo con la de Marinette, y ella la alejo como si el contacto la fuera quemado. Sintió el sudor acumularse en su frente, presintiendo un rechazo. Eso de verdad habría dolido. Miro de reojo a la chica, estaba sonrojada. Intento de nuevo, dispuesto a no rendirse, y esta vez ella fue quien se movió.

No entrelazaron sus manos, como el había visto a tantas parejas hacer, sino que Marinette engancho uno de sus dedos con uno de los de él. Considerando lo tímida que podía ser la muchacha, ese movimiento debió ser difícil de hacer. Este pequeño gesto lo hizo sonreír, muy contento.

Marinette trato de controlar su sonrisa, pues de dejarla ser, ocuparía más de la mitad de su cara. Así de feliz estaba.

Chloe estaba a distancia, charlando animadamente con Nathaniel. Le era increíble cómo podía conversar con el pelirrojo sin aburrirse ni un momento. Era definitivamente algo nuevo. Pero a pesar de estar tan entretenida, no paso por alto las manos tan juntas de Adrien y Marinette.

Al verlo, una llama de molestia quemo en su pecho, pero se extinguió rápidamente, más rápido de lo que creía. Hasta no quedar sino un pequeño chamuscado en el lugar en que se creó. Ya no sentía molestia de verlos juntos, pues se había dado cuenta que de verdad no le gustaba el Agreste.

Además, si los miraba bien, era obvio que se gustaban. Mucho. Esperaba que Marinette cuidara bien de Adrien, pues el seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

…

Lila y Charlotte, desde lugares opuestos del patio, ni siquiera se fijaron en los deditos entrelazados de Adrien y Marinette. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en algo más:

¿Cómo era posible que Chloe prefiriera a ese pintor de pacotilla al hermoso modelo millonario, Adrien Agreste?

Había enloquecido, ese era el veredicto.

¿Pero que importaba? Era una menos, un paso más cerca del joven de ojos esmeraldas.


	10. Conociendo al Sr y la Sra América

Gabriel había terminado de supervisar la limpieza de la casa; todo habia quedado más impecable que de costumbre.

Su esposa aún estaba en el vestidor de la habitación buscando el atuendo perfecto ¿Para qué? Eso aún se preguntaba el, después de todo, solo era una reunión de tareas de Adrien a la que esta chica, Marinette, asistiría.

-¿Crees que ha sido buena idea decirle a tu madre que vendría?

-No veo que tiene de malo- respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ah, no?- el hombre enarco una ceja- ¿Qué tenga a la servidumbre limpiando desde las seis de la mañana no te dice nada? ¿O que este escogiendo que ponerse?

Como suponía, su hijo no encontró que responder. Por supuesto que nada de lo que sucedía era normal. En su opinión, Annabella se estaba esforzando mucho por nada; solo era una chica de la que su hijo gustaba. Ni que se fueran a casar.

Aunque, si no se equivocaba, en navidad se habían referido a esta muchacha como "La Futura Señora Agreste".

* * *

Adrien estaba buscando que libros les servirían a él, Nino, Alya y Marinette para hacer la tarea de historia que les habían asignado. Tenían que investigar sobre cómo eran las cosas en sus respectivos países en el siglo XVIII.

Pan comido.

Tampoco le preocupaban como saldrían las cosas cuando su madre conociera a Marinette. Se agradarían, no lo dudaba ni un poquito.

Más le temía a que llegara Plagg y los distrajera de sus planes de hacer tarea, sería algo típico de él.

* * *

La Dupain- Cheng está todo menos tranquila, a pesar de que las cosas habían salido tan bien con su querido modelo, aun no lograba relajarse del todo. Siempre estaba nerviosa de que algo fuera a salir mal y él se alejara.

En esta ocasión, era el hecho de no caerle bien a los Señores Agreste.

Gabriel era un reconocido diseñador, el favorito de ella, de hecho; y Annabella era una famosa modelo que había recorrido las mejores pasarelas del mundo. la mayoría de las veces usando algo creado por su esposo.

Además, Adrien era un modelo, esgrimista, poliglota, pianista, imagen de la prestigiosa marca de su padre. Su rostro había sido la portada de un montón de revistas. Que, por cierto, ella había coleccionado.

¿Cómo se comparaba ella con eso?

-Deja de pensar tonterías- la reprendió Alya- Adrien no es un chico que busque ser reconocido ni nada de eso. De lo contrario, estaría pendiente de Lila. O en el peor de los casos, Charlotte- Marinette escuchaba todo lo que decía- debes relajarte un poco y mostrarle a esos señores quien eres- sonrió con entusiasmo- demuéstrales porque eres tu quien le gusta a su hijo y no otra chica.

Marinette se puso de pie, con mucho mejor ánimo. Su amiga tenía razón, Adrien había demostrado que se interesaba por ella y no por alguna otra chica mucho más guapa y con más dinero.

-Y aun si no me quieren, Emma, Hugo y Louis solo tendrán que ver a sus abuelos en navidad, ¿no?- bromeo la pelinegra.

-Exacto- Alya estaba muy contenta también- ahora, ¿Qué te pones para ir a conocer a los padres del chico que te gusta?

Se miraron entre ellas un segundo, antes de asentir.

-Llamaremos a Tikki- dijo la morena- debe tener experiencia en esto.

* * *

Tikki tenía experiencia, algo así. Cuando había conocido a los padres de Plagg, no planeaba algo diferente a una amistad. Sin embargo, ellos sí. Desde el momento en que la vieron, dijeron: contigo, nuestros nietos serán lindos e inteligentes.

Literalmente, eso paso.

Pero esta experiencia no era precisamente útil para Marinette, por lo que se vistió normalmente como cualquier otro día. Más valía que la quisiera cuando más sencilla se veía.

-¿Estas lista?- Alya le sonrió.

-¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso?- reclamo la pelinegra- sabes que siempre respondo que no.

-Genial. Vamos- miro a la pelirroja- Tikki, tú también ven. Seguramente Plagg se aparecerá por allá.

-Conociéndolo, seguro tienes razón- sonrió ella.

-En cuanto más gente mejor- Marinette respiro profundamente- hagamos esto.

* * *

Sinceramente, Annabella había pensado que la chica que la gustaba a Adrien era la italiana de ojos verdes o la inglesa de vestido elegante en la fiesta de navidad. A Marinette la recordaba muy vagamente en realidad.

-¿Seguro que es ella, Gabriel?

-Muy seguro.

-¿Y la apruebas?

-Parece que a Adrien en serio le agrada, pero, como le dije a él, es su Señora Agreste, no la mía. No voy a meterme.

La mujer de ojos verdes nunca había sido clasista, racista, ni nada parecido, solo que su hijo la había tomado por sorpresa.

* * *

-Esta tarea fue más fácil de lo que pensé- suspiro Plagg complacido, deslizándose más en el sofá de la habitación de Adrien.

-Pero tú no hiciste nada- dijo Alya con molestia.

-Lo sé. Lo digo porque terminaron más rápido de lo que crei.

-No han terminado- interrumpió Tikki.

La pelirroja procedió a recordarles la otra parte de la asignación, donde tenían que llevar una muestra de algún aspecto relevante del siglo XVIII.

-Oh- Alya se llevó una mano al mentón. Sonrió- yo levare una muestra de lo que solían comer en ese entonces.

-¿Y eso es un aspecto relevante?- pregunto Nino.

-Con la explicación que daré, a nadie le quedaran dudas- respondió la morena, muy segura de su idea.

Entre los seis pensaron en algo que pudieran usar Marinette, Adrien y Nino. Tikki sugirió que el moreno hablara de la cultura y el estilo de vida de los brasileros en ese siglo; Adrien decidió hablar sobre algún invento que crearan los americanos en esa época.

-¿Por qué no llevas alguna prenda que usaran los chinos?- sugirió Plagg, distraídamente- ya sabes, aprovechando que sabes diseñar…

-Wao, amigo- Nino lo miro con ojos de completa sorpresa- esa a sido una buena idea. ¿Seguro que fue tuya?

Plagg decidió ignorar el comentario. No quería que Gabriel llegara y lo corriera por ser "un alborotador y mala influencia para su hijo". La última vez que sucedió estaba lloviendo y se mojó hasta llegar a casa.

Luego de varios minutos de investigación, Alya consiguió varias recetas que podían servirle para llevar a la clase. le pidió rápidamente la cocina prestada a Adrien y se llevó a Tikki para que la ayudara. Plagg las acompaño, como todos ya suponían.

Los otros tres siguieron en lo suyo, cada uno buscando que podían llevar para mostrarle a la profesora. Marinette recreo en su cuaderno algunos vestidos que encontró en internet, para luego hacerlos de verdad en su casa.

-¡Te quedaron geniales, Marinette!- la felicito Nino, mirando los dibujos- ¿Quién los llevara puestos?

-Ahhhh- en realidad ella no había pensado en eso- yo, supongo.

-Te verás hermosa- comento Adrien, sin pensar.

Los dos se sonrojaron ante el cumplido, Nino trato con todas sus fuerza de no reírse de ambos.

-Iré a ver cómo le va a Alya- dijo la pelinegra, poniéndose de pie- su madre será una gran chef, pero cocinar no es su fuerte.

-Además, Plagg anda con ellas- agrego Nino con sugerencia.

-A ver si cuando llegues aún hay cocina para hacer la cena- Adrien y Nino rieron, como si pensaran en un buen recuerdo.

Marinette sonrió al escucharlos y salió de allí, en busca de los demás.

* * *

En efecto, la cocina era un desastre.

Había humo negro saliendo del horno, de tal manera que opacaba todas las luces del lugar. Una par de paños de cocina se chamuscaban en el suelo y algo botaba vapor mientras le caía agua en el fregadero. También olía muy mal.

-Pero, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto, atónita.

Había visto las habilidades de su mejor amiga en la cocina, pero solo se habían quemado las cosas que cocinaba, solo un poco. El problema generalmente era que quedaba muy salado, picante, dulce, acido, duro o blando. En ocasiones, muchas de estas combinadas.

-Fue Plagg- dijo Alya señalando al chico.

-¿Qué iba a saber yo que el horno tenia tantos grados de calor?- el chico se excusó- el de mi casa solo llega 300 grados.

-¡Porque tus padres aprecian sus vidas!- exclamo Alya.

Las personalidades de Alya y Plagg solían chocar a menudo. Nada grave, pero podían extenderse más de lo necesario. Por lo tanto, Marinette intervino.

-Dejen de hacer tonterías y mejor comiencen a limpiar- les dijo, muy seria- ¿Qué dirán los padres de Adrien cuando vean esto? ¿No les da vergüenza…?

-Ya antes me había pasado- acoto Plagg.

-No es el caso- gruño la Dupain-Cheng- vamos. Yo los ayudare.

* * *

Gabriel se dio un descanso de trabajar. Salió de su oficina, al cuarto de su hijo. Oficialmente, quería saber cómo le iba a su hijo con la tarea; extraoficialmente, quería conocer más a esa chica, Marinette.

Porque, aunque no lo decía, si le importaba quien sería la próxima Señora Agreste.

-Hola, papá- saludo Adrien al verlo entrar en su habitación- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Cuando tu madre y yo los dejamos eran seis- comento- ¿Dónde está el resto? ¿Volvieron a casa?

-No, están en la cocina.

-¿La cocina?

-Sí.

Gabriel no dijo nada más. Paso con disimulo y tranquilidad alrededor de la mesa donde los dos amigos trabajaban. Vio un cuaderno de pasta gruesa color rosa. De él sobre salía una hoja donde podía verse la manga de un vestido.

Su lado diseñador se llenó de curiosidad. Con cuidado abrió el cuaderno y vio el resto del dibujo. Era un vestido hermoso. Y habían más. En las páginas del cuaderno había toda clase de prendas, unas mejores que otras, pero todas eran una gran muestra de talento.

-¿De quién es esto?- pregunto, mostrando el cuaderno.

-Es de Marinette- respondió su hijo.

-Tiene talento, ¿no?- Nino lo miro, esperando una respuesta.

No lo consiguió. Pero internamente, el famoso diseñador no pudo negar lo que era obvio.

-¿Qué haces sus amigos en la cocina?

-Cocinar- respondieron ambos chicos al tiempo, ganándose una mirada malhumorada del mayor.

-Plagg no está incluido, ¿verdad?

Adrien y Nino intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, toda la respuesta que Gabriel necesito. Dio media vuelta, listo para ves un desastre en la cocina. Los dos adolescentes pisándole los talones.

* * *

Annabella llego a casa luego de hacer las compras para la cena. Esa noche ella cocinaría. De vez en cuando lo hacía. Con tanta servidumbre, en ocasiones, se quedaba sin nada que hacer.

De camino a la cocina se encontró a su esposo, su hijo y Nino; los tres caminando algo apurados. Los tres chicos se detuvieron en la puerta de la cocina, viendo el interior. Ella los imito.

En la cocina estaban Alya, Tikki, Plagga y Marinette. Los 4 vestidos para limpiar. Habían un leve olor a quemado en el lugar por lo que supuso, gracias a experiencias previas, que el pelinegro tenían algo que ver. Solo que estaba muy limpio para asegurarlo.

-Esto es nuevo- murmuro Adrien sonriendo.

-Grábalo- Annabella se sorprendió ante la orden que su esposo le dio al moreno.

-De inmediato- rio este.

Annabella se fijó mejor y vio a Plagg arrodillado frente al horno, limpiándolo insistentemente. Plagg nuca había lavado ni una tasa en todas la veces que había estado allí. Y Marinette era quien estaba consiguiendo el milagro.

-¿Ves que no es tan difícil?- decía la muchacha, sonriendo.

-Huele feo- maulló el pelinegro.

-Olerá bien cuando termines.

-Pero…- el chico la miro con brillantes y suplicantes ojos negros.

-¿Si, Plagg?- Marinette se cruzó de brazos, achicando los ojos.

-¿Me das un poco más de esa cosa para limpiar?- dijo el, derrotado.

-Por supuesto.

Annabella miro de uno en uno, terminando en Gabriel. El hombre también la miro y disimuladamente le paso el cuaderno de Marinette que había traído consigo. Ella miro los dibujos, notoriamente impresionada. Le devolvió el cuaderno a Gabriel, una pregunta en su mirada.

El respondió solo con un asentimiento.

-Ammm… hola, Señores Agreste- saludo Marinette al percatarse de su presencia- disculpen el desorden, hubo… un pequeño incidente. Pero lo estamos arreglando.

La mujer se sentía avergonzada por haber juzgado a Marinette. Podía ver que era una chica dulce, sencilla, talentosa y, sin embargo, con carácter. es que, por favor, ¿Quién había logrado poner a Plagg a limpiar algo antes?

-Oh, no te preocupes, cariño- la detuvo, lo último que necesitaba era excusarse- ¿Por qué no van todos a lavarse, terminan sus deberes y bajan a cenar? Esta noche yo cocinare.

-No tiene que molestarse, Señora- comenzó a decir Alya, pero la interrumpió.

-No es ninguna molestia- y sonriendo, los corrió de la cocina. Menos a Adrien y Plagg, quien aún no terminaba de limpiar.

Ambos padres miraron con seriedad a su hijo. Este ya estaba esperando una gran reprimenda y castigo por permitir que su amigo pelinegro se acercara a la cocina, otra vez.

Pero no fue exactamente por eso que lo regañaron.

-¿Se puede saber por qué exactamente no has invitado a salir oficialmente a esa chica?

-…- no supo que responder a las palabras de su madre.

-Así es, jovencito- Gabriel adopto su tono severo- ¿Cómo desperdicias una oportunidad así? Imagina como serian nuestros nietos, Annabella.

-Apuestos y muy talentosos, de eso no hay duda- la mujer estaba muy feliz- es una chica tan linda, deberíamos invitarla a venir más seguido.

-Cada vez que venga Plagg sería bueno-concordó el Agreste mayor.

Adrien vio con gran sorpresa y confusión como sus padres se iban de allí conversando sobre la Dupain-Cheng. ¿Qué les había pasado? Estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamiento que no vio a Plagg acercarse.

-Ya te comprometieron y planean tu boda. ¿Quién lo diría?


	11. Inglaterra Pierde la Calma

**Bueno ¡Hola!**

 **Años sin saber de ustedes queridos lectores… por mi culpa al tardarme en actualizar. Lo sé, no tengo perdón.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, solo que ya se acerca el final de esta historia… o de esta secuencia de relatos en orden cronológico con sentido entre sí.**

 **Y, una cosita, a la persona que me comento el capi anterior, si está leyendo esto: cuando coloque que Adrien fuera América, lo hice porque me parecía mejor nombre que Estados Unidos, pues era muy largo, o o USA. A mí no me cuadraba; yo sé que Estados Unidos no es América únicamente, porque América es todo un continente. Yo vivo ahí. Era solo para que se leyera mejor.**

 **Si a alguien más le molesto esto, me disculpo. Pero a este punto no lo voy a corregir pues no vale la pena.**

 **Ahora sí, la historia…**

 **Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: China Prepara la Ofensiva.**

Por un gran milagro del cielo, los profesores no les podrían tareas sobre sus países en el mes de febrero.

A finales de Enero, ya algunos profesores les habían pedido investigar, hacer reportes, trabajos, ensayos, presentaciones y otros tipos de cosas sobre San Valentín en sus diferentes naciones. La fecha en que lo celebraban, debido a que, el nombre que tenía, como se festejaba; fuera sido una larga sesión de biblioteca e internet para los estudiantes de no ser porque sus docentes decidieron dejarlo así y que no lo hicieran.

Marinette literalmente había brincado por toda su habitación de la alegría. Ese 14 de febrero caía en sábado, lo que le dejaba el día libre. De haber tenido que presentar algo por la fecha, habría tenido que pasar el día en la escuela ya que el directivo había pensado hacer un festival y bla, bla, bla.

A la pelinegra no le interesaba eso precisamente.

Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Como en su cita con Adrien.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Marinette había estado tranquila en su habitación, dando una siesta un domingo a las 11 de la mañana. Su semana había ido tranquila y sin preocupaciones, pero para ella nunca estaba de más un pequeño descanso de 15 minutos… que solían convertirse en una hora pues nunca escuchaba el teléfono._

 _Esta vez sí despertó, solo que no era el despertador._

 _Antes de detener el sonido, vio que se trataba de una llamada. Sumamente adormilada contesto, poniéndose el aparato en la oreja._

 _-¿Si, diga?- dijo con voz pastosa, bostezando sin vergüenza._

 _Las únicas personas que la llamaban eran sus padres y sus amigas. Ya la habían escuchado de esa manera antes, incluso ahora la entendían._

 _-¿Marinette?- escucho la voz desconcertada de cierto rubio al otro lado de la línea._

 _Marinette dio un grito en mudo, lanzando el teléfono. Luego se dio cuenta que no podía hacer eso más que en sus sueños o imaginación por que el aparato era frágil. Sin embargo, el teléfono continuo entero y funcionando incluso después de estrellarse contra la pared y caer al suelo._

 _Era de buena marca el celular al parecer._

 _Nerviosamente bajo trastabillando las escaleras, casi cayendo en un par de ocasiones. Pero llego a salvo junto al teléfono celular levantándolo y tratando de responder con la mayor naturalidad la llamada. Como si no fuera acabado de lanzar homicidamente su querido celular al vacío._

 _-¿Adrien?_

…

 _15 minutos después tuvo a Alya allí, mientras ella hiperventilaba luego de darse cuenta de lo que se había acordado en la llamada, ofreciéndole una bolsa de papel y una taza de agua de tilo. No estaba muy segura de que quería su amiga que hiciera con esas cosas ¿Tenía que poner el té en la bolsa? Porque eso no saldría nada bien ¿O era meter la bolsa en la taza?_

 _-Respira dentro de la bolsa- aclaro la morena con exasperación ante la obvia confusión de la oji azul- cuando te calmes, tomate el agua de tilo para los nervios ¿Ok?_

 _Oh, bueno, eso tenía mucho más sentido._

 _-Ahora, dime exactamente lo que te dijo Adrien._

 _Marinette lo hizo. Comenzó muy bien, contando que había pasado, pero a mitad del cuento volvió a alterarse. Alya tuvo que buscar otra bolsa de papel, pues la pelinegra rompió la otra, y traerse la tetera llena de agua de tilo._

 _Esto haría para largo de seguir así._

 _Poco a poco Marinette se fue calmando, contándole a su mejor amiga que había pasado (avergonzándose de vez en cuando a su misma al darse cuenta de las cosas tan tontas que había hecho) hasta que finalmente termino con su relato. Alya sonreía, pero ella no estaba segura de por qué._

 _-Que se preparen las fans porque este chico ya está fuera del mercado- la morena fue directo al armario de su amiga- ¿te dijo que harían? Porque quiero que estés lista para cuando ese gran día llegue y no puedo ayudarte si no se para dónde te llevara…_

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Hacía ya más de dos semanas desde que Alya escogió, con ayuda de Tikki, que se pondría Marinette en su cita. No tuvo voz ni voto, y tampoco le molestaba. Toda su ropa le gustaba, mucha la había hecho ella misma, así que tampoco fuera podido decidirse por que atuendo usar.

No sabía que tenía Adrien planeado para su salida, y tenía miedo de preguntar. Ninguno había tocado el tema desde que Adrien la había llamado, podía darse cuenta que incluso Adrien estaba algo nervioso al respecto. Y siendo sincera, eso la emocionaba ¿Adrien Agreste estaba nervioso por tener una cita con ella? ¿Podía ser más feliz en ese momento? Lo veía difícil.

No le daba mucha importancia a la salida. Ese día podía caer una tormenta y quedarse en casa, incluso con los padres de ella, pero mientras él estuviera allí, Marinette estaría más que contenta.

Si era un sueño necesitarían más que pellizcos para despertarla.

* * *

Charlotte se había terminado enterando, y esto no la había puesto nada feliz.

Charlotte + Enojada = Sufrimiento Para Marinette.

La pelinegra se sorprendía de lo maleables que resultaban sus padres ante cualquier petición hecha por la inglesa. Lo que Charlotte dijera se hacía y punto, pero en esta ocasión ninguno se puso de su lado.

Tom, como cualquier padre, cuidaba mucho de su hija. La protegía hasta de los mosquitos, y en otras circunstancias no fuera estado contento con la noticia de la cita de Marinette. Pero Adrien le agradaba, los dos habían pasado horas, junto con Nino y Plagg, viendo futbol en la televisión que estaba en la panadería cuando no había mucha clientela, y por ende, tanto trabajo. Se llevaban bien.

Y, sinceramente, hacía rato que el hombre estaba esperando por esa noticia.

Sabine sabía todo lo que su hija sentía por el rubio. Marinette no era la más discreta y la mujer era muy buena escuchando conversaciones interesantes sin que se dieran cuenta. Si, era un poco curiosa, pero no entrometida; su hija podía tomar sus propias decisiones, ya estaba grande. Si ella quería salir con ese chico por el que estaba completamente ida del mundo desde hacía mucho tiempo ¿Quién era ella para impedirlo?

¿Quiénes eran ellos para impedirlo?

Por supuesto, Charlotte no lo tomo también.

Había hecho tal berrinche, el cual nadie entendió, que había quedado afónica. Alya se había reído de esto durante muchooo tiempo, hasta que Charlotte comenzó su molesta "platica" de él porque Marinette no podía salir con un chico tan fabuloso como Adrien Agreste.

-Bla bla bla… que vergüenza bla bla bla… ¿Tú lo invitaste, verdad? Bla bla bla…

Alya era inmune a ser molestada por chicas arrogantes y cabezas huecas, muy claro lo había dejado al conocer a Chloe. Sin embargo, no era nada paciente. Y aunque la perorata no era con ella, bien que podía oírla y no tardo nada en fastidiarse.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez!- había exclamado la morena, un día en el salón de clases, antes de que la profesora llegara- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que nadie aquí te quiere? Demonios, ¡Vuelve a Inglaterra de una buena vez! ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿El pasaje de avión? ¡Yo te lo compro! Solo vete, desaparece, largo de mi vista. Eres más molesta que Chloe cuando se parte una uña…

-Oye, no me metas en eso.

-Solo cállate ¿de acuerdo?- termino Alya.

Nino se había puesto de pie, en algún momento durante el monologo, y la estaba sujetando de los hombros, mientras la morena le seguía gruñendo a la prima de su mejor amiga. Marinette estaba completamente sin palabras; era la primera vez que Adrien veía a la muchacha reaccionar así. En la puerta, Tikki y Plagg lo había observado todo.

-Esto es cada vez más entretenido- rio por lo bajo el pelinegro. Ella le dio un codazo en el estómago, sin delicadeza.

-Eres un egoísta.

-Dije que es entretenido, no que espero que continúe- el frunció el ceño- de hecho, creo que ya tengo un plan.

-¿Un plan?

-Si, en caso de emergencia. Tal vez Alya pueda ayudarme.

-Tú y Alya no se llevan bien- le recordó Tikki.

-El enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo- la pelirroja no estaba segura si debía preocuparse o no por esa sonrisa retorcida que tenía el muchacho en su cara.

* * *

Charlotte necesitaba un psicólogo, Alya no había dejado de repetir eso desde hacía una semana y Marinette ya secundaba por completo esa idea.

Aunque reconocía que su prima era persistente.

-Ni siquiera Lila es tan molesta- gruño Alya, sentada en la escalinata de la escuela.

-Yo tengo dignidad- respondió la italiana, quien llego desde adentro de la institución- no me rebajare a rogar.

-¿Quieres decir que dejaras a Adrien en paz?- Marinette y Alya formularon la pregunta al mismo tiempo sin creer lo que escuchaban.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no- Lila rio, como si fuera escuchado el mejor de los chistes- solo esperare a que pase este capricho de Adrien contigo, Marinette. Mientras tanto, hay muchos otros peces en el mar.

La castaña se alejó, dejando allí a las dos amigas.

-Bueno, supongo que eso quiere decir que Lila también te dejara en paz- Alya se encogió de hombros y sonrió- algo bueno salió de este día.

-Si- pero la sonrisa de Marinette no llego a sus ojos, algo seguía rondando sus pensamientos.

 _Solo esperare a que pase este capricho de Adrien contigo, Marinette_

* * *

Había tenido a Alya y Tikki metidas en su habitación desde temprano ese sábado. A eso de las tres de la tarde, Adrien pasaría a buscarla para su cita. Sus amigas mantenían su atención completamente ocupada, diciéndole cosas que ya ni entendía. Hablaban las dos al tiempo y trataba de mantenerse al corriente con ambas conversaciones.

Sabía que era un intento de las chicas por mantener su mente ocupada, para que no se sintiera nerviosa, y lo agradecía. Estaba funcionando.

¿Pero que la ayudaría a no estar nerviosa una vez que se encontrara a solas con Adrien?

-Te ves hermosa- Tikki sonreía, muy feliz.

-Bien, ya es hora de que bajes a encontrarte con Adrien- dijo Alya, una sonrisa de suficiencia estaba en su rostro. Hacia un par de minutos había escuchado el timbre y la inconfundible voz del rubio, sus padres lo habían recibido- ¿Estas lista, amiga?

-No.

-Como siempre, eso es bueno- Alya rio y la empujo hacia las escaleras- nosotras esperaremos aquí hasta que se vayan. Supongo que no querrás que el vea que necesitaste apoyo moral urgente y bla, bla, bla.

Marinette les sonrió ampliamente, era sorprendente para ella como ni siquiera tenía que abrir la boca para comunicar sus pensamientos. Ese par la conocía muy bien, sobre todo la morena.

* * *

Adrien también parecía nervioso, pero a la vez contento. Era tan lindo. Y ella saldría con él; había estado esperando ese día durante mucho tiempo.

Antes de subirse al auto, que conducía Gorila, el guarda espaldas de Adrien, vio unas sombras ocultarse en una esquina. Sombras que se parecían mucho a Nino y Plagg.

Sonrió ante la idea de que Adrien también necesitara a sus amigos para clamar sus nervios y darle ánimos. Le hacía olvidar casi por completo lo que habia dicho Lila, días atrás.


	12. La Guerra Continua

**Super retraso... perdoneeeeen! no es mi intencion, pero aqui ya les tengo en el capi.**

 **espero que les guste... ya falta poco para terminar esta historia.**

 **A LEER!**

* * *

Marinette nunca había amado tanto el mes de marzo, ¿Qué mejor forma de comenzar el mes que salir oficialmente con el chico que te gusta? Estaba tan contenta, era casi imposible no sonreír. Sus amigas siempre bromeaban al respecto, sobre todo Alya.

-¿No te duele la cara?- la morena resoplo, rodando los ojos- eres como un antidepresivo andante, no puedo ni molestarme al estar contigo ¿sabes lo difícil que es discutir con Nino cuando estas alrededor? Si él y yo terminamos, quiero que sepas que te culpare a ti.

-¿Pero que no discutan no debería ser bueno?- dudo Tikki, sinceramente confundida.

-Las discusiones son saludables en una relación- la morena se cruzó de brazos- tu deberías saberlo, considerando con quien pasas el tiempo.

Con la mirada señalo hacia un pelinegro de mirada traviesa que se acercaba a ellos, sonriendo. Se paró junto a Tikki, rodeándola por los hombros y acercándola a él. La muchacha se sonrojo al instante.

-Las reconciliaciones son las mejores partes- opino el chico, Alya asintió muy de acuerdo. Plagg miro a Marinette- en algún momento te darás cuenta que tenemos razón.

Marinette no estaba segura de querer experimentar pronto una reconciliación. Tampoco se extrañó de ver solo al pelinegro. Generalmente, cuando Plagg quería llevarse a Tikki, venia solo. Increíblemente, era más tímido con la pelirroja cuando sus amigos lo estaban viendo. Además, a esa hora Adrien tenía que atender unos asuntos con algunas de sus clases extracurriculares.

-Claro que a Adrien y a ti aún les quedan al menos un par de semanas en _JupiterdeCaramelolandia_ \- el chico sonrió a las caras confundidas de sus amigas- bueno, nos vamos.

-¿Nos?- Alya tiro de Tikki lejos de Plagg y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Quién dijo que te damos permiso de llevártela?

-¿Me harás acusarte con Nino de nuevo?- se quejó el, con un resoplido.

-¿Crees que va a funcionar?- lo reto la morena. Era obvio para todos que no.

La pelirroja resoplo, sonrojándose un poco al ver como ese par discutía por ella frente a toda la escuela. Pero claro, ellos no sufrían de vergüenza. Marinette, por otro lado, miraba la escena con diversión; entonces, una mano toma la suya, haciéndola girarse.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?- pregunto Adrien, sonriendo.

Ella se sonrojo, pero estaba aprendiendo a no tartamudear tanto al hablar con él.

-Tengo tarea.

-Entonces, te invito un helado y te ayudo con la tarea.

Muy contenta, la muchacha se dejó guiar por el rubio a la salida de la escuela. A sus espaldas escucharon el para nada disimulado grito de Plagg.

-¡¿Y POR QUE ADRIEN SI PUEDE LLEVARSE A MARINETTE?!

* * *

Adrien y Marinette decidieron que sería más fácil comprar el helado e irse a casa de la muchacha a hacer la tarea. No tenían que preocuparse por Charlotte pues la chica se había conseguido una amiga fuera de la escuela y en ese momento estaban las dos de compras.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad les duro muy poco, pues sus amigos llevaron la discusión por Tikki hasta la casa de los Dupain-Cheng. Nino iba detrás de ellos, sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

-Alya solo lo hace por molestar a Plagg- les dijo Marinette, repartiendo el helado en tazas para compartirlo con los demás- saben que no se lleva del todo bien con él.

-Es que ni por mi pelea de esa manera- se quejó Nino, señalando como su novia tironeaba de Tikki lejos del pelinegro.

-Por qué no la tenido la necesidad- respondió Adrien, dándole ánimos- ¿Cuándo creen que paren?

-El día que maduren- respondieron Marinette y Nino al mismo tiempo.

Tikki finalmente se cansó, se los sacudió a ambos y bajo a la panadería a ayudar a los Dupain-Cheng. Plagg se fue pisándole los talones, seguramente a atender clientes mientras a la chica se le pasaba el enojo. Alya cayó en el sofá junto a su novio, suspirando.

-Jalarle la cola al gato puede ser agotador- comento, sonriendo- y, bien ¿Qué tarea vamos a hacer?

Tenían que hacer una presentación sobre algunas fiestas celebradas en el país que les tocaba. Marinette estaba contenta por haber escogido china, pues también podía llevar algo de la comida tradicional. Adrien sentía que tenía las cosas muy fáciles, Alya se estaba jalando los pelos por no conseguir algo realmente interesante y Nino estaba muy relajado con respecto a lo suyo.

-El mío es demasiado sencillo- decía, relajado en el sofá- son varias cosas, pero bastante comunes. Como Año Nuevo, Día de la Independencia, Navidad, Día de la República, Día de los Difuntos; también tienen El Carnaval y el Día de Nuestra Señora la Aparecida. Será pan comido.

-¿Por qué no dejas de presumir y me ayudas?- Alya lo miro con ojos entrecerrados- hasta el momento solo tengo festividades religiosas y una sola fecha patria.

-Tranquila, no desesperes. Es solo cuestión de saber cómo buscar.

Nino tomo lugar en la computadora y continúo la investigación. Mientras, Adrien y Marinette consultaban en libros que habían pedido prestados en la biblioteca de la escuela. Uno junto al otro, en un cómodo silencio. Entonces el teléfono del chico sonó, haciéndole dar un brinco a la pelinegra.

-Lo siento- él le sonrió y leyó el mensaje que le enviaron.

Era Natalie.

-Tengo que irme- su ceño estaba fruncido mientras guardaba de nuevo el celular. Se puso de pie, igual que Marinette. Los otros dos lo miraron- mi padre quiere que vaya para una sesión de fotos para su nueva línea…

-¿No puedes ir más tarde? Dile que estamos haciendo tarea de la escuela- Nino dijo, algo molesto. Le molestaba que Gabriel siempre llamaba a Adrien cuando estaba con sus amigos.

-En estas fotos participara una chica, una modelos bastante reconocida y este es el único día que tiene disponible- el rubio tampoco se veía feliz con la idea- si no voy…- dio un suspiro resignado, pero le dio una sonrisa a sus amigos- nos veremos mañana en la escuela.

Marinette lo acompaño hasta la puerta, en silencio. Los padres del chico le caían muy bien, y admiraba sus trabajos, pero no le gustaba la forma en que estos compromisos y los improvistos de trabajo le quitaban la sonrisa a Adrien.

-Hasta mañana- él le dio una cálida sonrisa, ella solo asintió.

Juntando todo su valor, pues aún le costaban esos atrevimientos, se acercó y parándose de puntillas, lo beso. Él le correspondió al instante, inclinándose más cerca y sujetándola de la cintura. Adrien no sufría esos ataques de vergüenza como ella.

-Te llamo luego- esta vez, el sonrió mas sinceramente. Con un último gesto de la mano, se alejó.

* * *

Una semana después todos hicieron sus presentaciones; algunos montaron pequeños stands, trajeron banderas, fotografías, carteles, ropa y muestras de comida. Marinette lo hizo de esa manera: utilizando el escritorio de la profesora monto todas sus cosas, con ayuda de Alya, y comenzó con su presentación.

-El Festival de primavera, conocido como Año Nuevo chino en el oeste, es el festival tradicional más importante y la celebración más importante para las familias en China- les decía la pelinegra- Es una festividad oficial, durante el cual la mayoría de chinos tiene 7 días sin trabajo.

-Me mudare a China- comento Iván, haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

-Esta celebración varia de fecha según el calendario lunar chino, generalmente se celebra entre enero y febrero. También está El Festival de la Linterna que es el 15 de enero según el calendario lunar chino. La noche del 15 de enero de acuerdo con el calendario lunar de China es la primera noche de luna llena en el año nuevo. Las personas lo tratan como un símbolo de año nuevo y celebran ese día.

Les hablo también de otros festivales, como el Festival Qingming el cual es un festival tradicional donde se recuerda a las personas fallecidas y es conocido como el día de los ancestros en China. Y el festival del Medio Otoño, donde se comían pastales de luna. Los cuales ella trajo para compartir, cortesía de su padre.

Los chicos recibieron gustosos los pasteles, conociendo ya la cocina del padre de la chica. Marinette fue puesto por puesto repartiendo los pasteles, al terminar volvió a su asiento, sus compañeros aplaudieron su presentación con entusiasmo.

Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, se estaban divirtiendo, aunque se tratara de una tarea. Solo que, a media presentación de Adrien, cuando el chico les estaba hablando el Día de la Independencia en Estados Unidos, recibió una llamada que lo hizo tener que salir de clases antes de la hora.

-Mi padre- dijo en voz baja a sus amigos mientras recogía sus cosas- tiene una reunión con la modelo de la que les comente el otro día, y quiere que yo esté allí. Los veré luego.

Salió del salón rápidamente, pues ya Natalie estaba afuera con Gorila, esperándolo. Marinette vio con tristeza como el chico se marchaba.

-Yo que tú, me preocuparía, Mari- la pelinegra escucho la voz de su prima en su oído- esa modelo es muy guapa y reconocida, dicen que también es muy agradable. Y Adrien también, no me extrañaría que ella le gustara el ¿y si el también terminara fijándose en ella? ¿Qué harás Marinette?

Y como era su cometido, el comentario hizo sentir muy mal a Marinette.


	13. China Tiene Conflictos Internos

**Me tarde años, lo admito y me da pena decirlo.**

 **Aqui va la explicacion: no hay television en mi casa y nos entretenemos con la computadora. Mi hermano se adueña de ella todo el dia y solo la deja libre cuando esta durmiendo (antes de que se levante en la mañana o despues de acostarse a dormir) no me da chance de escribir nada.**

 **Ademas tengo universidad... eso de por si se lleva mucho tiempo.**

 **Bueno, solo quiero decirles que solo queda un par de capis mas y espero terminarlos antes del año que viene. Falta poco!**

 **Espero que este cap sea de su agrado...**

 **A LEER!**

* * *

La nueva colección de Gabriel Agreste saldría en poco tiempo, pero mientras tanto en toda Francia podías ver los carteles publicitarios. En ellos se veía al modelo estrella de la compañía posando junto a una hermosa joven de rizados cabellos rojos y ojos color caramelo. En algunas fotos se miraban frente a frente, en otras solo de reojo. Pero las que más ponían de los nervios a Marinette eran las imágenes donde ambos jóvenes salían abrazados o muy cerca uno del otro.

Era la próxima línea de verano, los motivos eran frescos y la inspiración de su suegro debió haberse basado en esas cosas de "Amores de Verano" pues los modelos, todos en general, iban acompañados de una pareja y dando la idea de estar coqueteando y cosas así. Estas no serían de las fotos que ella coleccionaría.

-Cálmate, amiga- Alya trato de sonreírle. Era difícil hacerlo cuando su mejor amiga estaba tan decaída- Adrien solo tiene ojos para ti. Eso es obvio. Esa es la razón por la que la envidiosa de Charlotte te ha estado haciendo esos comentarios.

Marinette giro su rostro hacia ella. Alya podía entenderla, solo de imaginarse en su lugar se le erizaba a piel del enojo. La diferencia era que la morena era más segura, no importaba lo que las personas le dijeran, ella sabía lo que tenía y lo que no, sus puntos fuertes y donde flaqueaba, tenían un buen autoestima. Y estaba tratando de trasmitirle esa seguridad a la pelinegra, pero era difícil.

-Tikki, díselo tú- dijo Alya a su otra amiga. La pelirroja traía entre sus manos una charola con una tetera, un trio de tasitas y galletas.

-Marinette- dijo la chica con dulzura- ¿de verdad estas dudando de lo que Adrien siente por ti? No deberías, si él se entera va a dolerle ¿no te dolería a ti que el dudara de tus sentimientos? Vamos, siéntate derecha y toma algo de té. Tu madre lo preparo para nosotras.

La Dupain-Cheng obedeció. Se sentó en el diván, Alya sentada a un lado y Tikki al otro, la charola sobre la mesita ratonera frente a ellas. Marinette miro a sus amigas, una sirviendo la bebida caliente, la otra mordisqueando una galleta, dirigió su vista a la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras, sus padres debían estar del otro lado. Por ultimo miro la pantalla de su computador, donde estaban las fotografías de Adrien. Su novio.

-Tienen razón- dijo con suavidad, tomando una de las tasas llena del líquido humeante- no tengo por qué estar triste. No son más que unas fotografías publicitarias, es su trabajo. Además, él me quiere, no debo dudarlo. No importa lo que Charlotte diga, ¿verdad?

Sus dos acompañantes sonrieron ampliamente al escucharla. Marinette les sonrió de vuelta, y comenzaron con su hora del té, charlando más alegremente.

* * *

En ese momento, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del país. Sencillamente, ser el agente de esa muchachita era el mejor trabajo que jamás podría conseguir. Ganaba más al día que una persona promedio al mes ¿y cómo no? Si esta modelo no era nada más ni nada menos que Lyra, una de las jóvenes más reconocidas de Francia. Es decir, ni siquiera necesitaba apellido, con solo decir "Lyra" ya todos sabían de quien se trataba.

Las fotos que Lyra se había tomado para la campaña publicitaria de Gabriel Agreste, junto con el hijo de este, habían sido la mejor de sus decisiones. La popularidad de la pelirroja había aumentado increíblemente; en las redes sociales no dejaban de preguntar con entusiasmo si ellos dos eran pareja debido a la gran "química" que se veía entre ellos en las fotografías.

Él no sabía a qué química se referían. Al ver las imágenes solo podía observar a un par de adolescentes, muy atractivos y con los bolsillos llenos de billetes. Pero no importaba, estas personas estaban dándole más popularidad a Lyra, lo que significaba más dinero para ella, que a su vez quería decir que era más dinero para el también.

-Aw, mira- Lyra le enseño la pantalla de su celular, el apenas le echo un ojo- estas personas son tan lindas. Hacen los mejores comentarios; de verdad Adrien y yo nos vemos tan bien juntos en esas fotografías. Lástima que no puedo confirmar lo que piden los fans.

Esto llamo la atención del agente.

-¿Quisieras que fuera verdad?

-¿Por qué no?- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros como si nada- Adrien Agreste es un famoso modelo increíblemente guapo e inesperadamente agradable y atento ¿a qué chica no le va a gustar? Además ¿has visto la cantidad de comentarios que me han hecho? Todos me aman, nos aman.

 _¿Así que Lyra también ve esas posibilidades?_ Esto era más que perfecto. Sabía además que esta chica podía seguirle el juego si se trataba de conseguir algo que quería, armar un pequeño plan no sería difícil.

-Podemos hacer que pase.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Claro, o al menos ante las cámaras.

-Con eso me basta.

* * *

Charlotte no podía creer aun que la única amiga que había hecho en Paris era la famosa modelo, Lyra. Era tan genial. Se entendían perfectamente. Tenían gustos similares y caracteres parecidos ¡No podía ser mejor! O al menos hasta ese momento.

-¿Tú conoces a Adrien Agreste, no?- Lyra pregunto, como quien no quiere la cosa. La inglesa se puso alerta al instante.

-Sí.

-Es muy guapo y agradable.

-Lo es.

Ya suponía por donde iban los tiros. Charlotte dejo de prestarle verdadera atención a las prendas que veía, para mirar a la pelirroja. No podía concentrarse en comprar cuando estaba pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando.

-¿Está saliendo con alguien?

Charlotte dudo en responder. Miro a Lyra un largo rato. ¿De verdad esta chica quería salir con Adrien? Entendía por qué, pero aún le parecía extraño. Había estado en las sesiones de fotos, en algunas al menos, y no había visto mayor trato entre los modelos. Lyra apenas se había apartado del celular, ni siquiera había mirado realmente al rubio cuando este la felicito por lo bien que había salido en las fotos.

No creía que ella gustara de Adrien. Ni un poco.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- inquirió, sin ninguna timidez. Ella no se andaba con eso- tú y el no tuvieron ni una sola conversación, apenas se miraron pues era la idea de las fotos ¿no me vas a decir que te has enamorado de él y bla bla bla bla?

Lyra rio ante su franqueza. La cara de niña dulce que ponía frente a todos desapareció, como solía suceder cuando estaban solo las dos. Lyra era verdaderamente arrogante y egocéntrica, ni en lo más mínimo parecido a la fachada que quería mantener.

-Es por popularidad, Charlotte- contesto la chica- quiero salir con él porque a los fans les va a encantar. ¿Has visto como subieron mis seguidores en las redes sociales? Es una locura. Todos piden una relación entre nosotros ¿Por qué no dársela?

-El no aceptara solo porque seas famosa.

-No, pero su padre si- Lyra seguía sonriendo, mirando las blusas del perchero- pude notar que él hace todo lo que Gabriel le diga y si convenzo a su padre para esto entonces el tendrá que hacerlo.

Esta vez, la que rio fue Charlotte. No pudo evitarlo. Rio tanto que la pelirroja comenzó a preocuparse.

La castaña no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella se había fijado en Adrien nada más verlo por primera vez, era un chico tan lindo que no le extraño tener que competir con Lila, Chloe y Marinette. Pero al final Marinette fue quien consiguió salir con él, ser llamada su novia. Y aunque le chocaba esto todavía, le chocaba aún más que esta aparecida decidiera que sería la novia de Adrien, el quisiera o no.

-No seas ridícula- le dijo a Lyra, limpiándose las lágrimas- Gabriel Agreste jamás aceptara un trato semejante.

-¿Y por qué no?- la otra chica parecía muy molesta.

-Porque él y su esposa adoran a su nuera ¿se me olvidó mencionarlo? Adrien si tiene novia, mi prima Marinette.

* * *

Nino, como tenía por costumbre, estaba acompañando a Adrien en su trabajo. Esta vez, el rubio estaría participando en la grabación de un comercial; lamentablemente, de nuevo era con Lyra, quien no le caía nada bien.

-Esa chica no me cae bien- exteriorizo su pensamiento hacia su mejor amigo, quien sonrió un poco.

-Es algo difícil de tratar, pero no creo que sea mala persona.

-Te cuidado de igual forma.

Adrien lo miro extrañado, pero el moreno no se explicó. No sabía como hacerlo ¿estaba bien dejarse llevar por presentimientos? Había visto como Alya seguía sus dichosas "corazonadas" y terminaba metida en buenos líos, tal vez esa inquietud que sentía se debía a otra cosa.

O al menos eso esperaba.

El comercial era algo muy sencillo. Lyra correría hacia Adrien y el la abrazaría, alzándola un poco y girando con ella para que la falda del vestido ondeara. Con la pantalla verde pondrían de fondo una playa, todos los movimientos serian en cámara lenta y agregarían el resto de los detalles también en edición.

-De acuerdo- hablo el director- acción.

La pelirroja corrió, sonriendo, su cabello volando a su espalda gracias a los ventiladores y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio. Pero el parecía algo distraído, dejando caer de esta forma a la famosa modelo sobre la arena que conformaba la escenografía.

-¡Corte!

Lyra escupió la tierra que entro a su boca y sin un buen semblante volvió a peinado y maquillaje. Adrien se acercó a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué paso allí?- Nino no pudo ocultar la risita que se le escapo.

-No lo sé- el rubio negó, pareciendo levemente confundido- sentí algo raro. Como… un mal presentimiento.

El moreno alzo las cejas, pero de nuevo, guardo silencio. Esto era mucha coincidencia. El no creía en las energías ni nada de eso, pero al parecer esta chica tenía más malas vibras de las que se podrían esperar. De verdad esperaba que esos "presentimientos" no fueran más que un dolor de estómago causado por alguna comida que les cayó mal.

-Está bien, vamos de nuevo- el director miro a Adrien de manera significativa- todos en sus posiciones.

Y así todo el equipo de producción volvió a su lugar y los actores se pararon de nuevo en el escenario.

-Acción.

Nino vio como la pelirroja volvía a correr hacia Adrien, y por un segundo deseo que la dejara caer de nuevo. Pero el rubio si la atrapo; riendo por la actuación, le dio dos vueltas en el aire antes de bajarla, pero aprovechando la cercanía del descenso, Lyra acorto la distancia entre sus rostros y beso profundamente al Agreste en los labios.

La sorpresa fue colectiva en la sala, pero el primero en salir de su estupor fue el director. Quien exclamo:

-Eso es, ¡continúen!

Adrien obedeció pero solo por compromiso laboral. Increíblemente tieso bajo el agarre de la chica sobre él, rogando a que pronto gritaran corte. Y cuando así sucedió, se separó inmediatamente de Lyra, dándole una mirada interrogativa. Pero ella solo sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

El director ovaciono el beso, pero él no quería saber nada de eso. No estaba en el libreto. De haberlo estado no fuera aceptado jamás hacer algo así. Se sentía como una traición a Marinette, y a ella no la haría nada feliz enterarse de esto.

-Hay que arreglar esto- fue lo que dijo Nino cuando llego a su lado.

* * *

Marinette no había recibido ni una llamada de Adrien debido a la muy ocupada agenda que el chico manejaba ese fin de semana. Tenía la grabación de un comercial y otras tantas sesiones de fotos. Firma de autógrafos, eventos a los cuales asistir; y eso que sus padres ni siquiera estaban en la ciudad. Los señores Agreste habían salido por una semana a hacía por cuestiones de trabajo y no volverían hasta dentro de unos días.

La pelinegra no podía decir que no estaba triste. Lo extrañaba, jamás lo negaría, pero debía entenderlo y lo hacía. Lo único que la contentaba era que en unos pocos minutos lo vería por televisión en una entrevista.

-¿Contenta?- Alya pregunto, sentada junto a ella frente a la pantalla del computador- yo tampoco he podido hablar mucho con Nino. Por acompañar a Adrien ha estado de aquí para allá y donde esta no lo dejan usar el celular. Pero luego de esta entrevista podrán volver a sus rutinas de siempre.

-Si, al fin- la Dupain-Cheng sonrió ampliamente, mientras el programa que esperaban iniciaba, siendo trasmitido en vivo por internet.

Vieron a la presentadora, quien hizo una introducción al programa y las personas que estarían allí. Cuando no menciono el nombre del Agreste, ambas se extrañaron.

- _El joven se encuentra un poco enfermo y no podrá presentarse, pero no se preocupen. Tendremos a su compañera en toda esta gran campaña publicitaria, la hermosa modelo, Lyra._

-Mejor lo quitamos- dijeron las dos amigas a la vez, ver a la pelirroja no era algo que les interesara. Se detuvieron ante algo dicho por la entrevistadora.

- _Nos cuentan que pasaron muchas cosas durante la grabación de este comercial. Nos gustaría que lo vieras y luego nos hagas algun comentario al respecto._

- _¿Lo consiguieron? Pero no se estrenara hasta dentro de tres días_ \- a pelirroja lucia sorprendida, pero sonreía ampliamente.

- _Tenemos nuestros métodos. ¿Lo vemos?_

- _Me parece bien._

Marinette y Alya se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la escena que era reproducida frente a ellas. Era una crueldad del destino que además el beso del comercial fuera en cámara lenta.

-Adrien no te comento nada ¿o sí?- titubeo la morena, sin poder despegar la vista de la pantalla. La ojiazul apenas pudo negar con la cabeza.

Fue el turno de Lyra para hablar. La chica lucia radiante ante las miradas atónitas del público, algunos comenzaban a aplaudir viendo venir la noticia.

- _La verdad, ese beso no estaba en el libreto_ \- confeso, con un falso sonrojo en las mejillas _\- solo que, no pudimos contenernos. Para nuestra suerte, al director le encanto._

- _¿Y cómo no? Hasta yo estoy fascinada_ \- rio la entrevistadora. Luego cambio a una mirada más cómplice, y pregunto- _entonces, ahora lo que todos quieren saber ¿es oficial? ¿Adrien Agreste y tu…?_

- _Sí, somos novios._

* * *

Charlotte, quien se encontraba arriba recostada en la cama de Marinette, se asomó levemente ante la noticia que ella sabía era falsa. Miro a su prima y pudo ver como una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro, mientras Alya trataba de consolarla.

Definitivamente, Lyra se había excedido.


	14. Decreto D Guerra a Muerte ArabicoEgipcio

Alya no le creía. Tan fácil como eso.

Es decir, ¿Cómo podía confiar en el repentino arrepentimiento de la persona que tanto había molestado a su mejor amiga? ¿Y con ese cuento de que quería ayudar a arreglar las cosas entre Marinette y Adrien? Sí, claro.

-No te creo.

Charlotte resoplo de nuevo, obviamente harta de escuchar esa frase. Nino simplemente parecía no saber que creer. Estaba sentado en el sofá en la casa de la morena, callado y preocupado.

Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba triste por todo el asunto. Marinette ni siquiera le había abierto la puerta para escuchar sus explicaciones; y la entendía, ¿Cómo podías sentirte si tu novio sale en un comercial, besando a una chica y todas las fans están más que encantados? Esto afligía a la pelinegra y no era capaz de darle la cara al rubio.

Ninguno había salido de su habitación desde el día anterior.

-Es que es sencillamente increíble- Alya negó con la cabeza, medio gruñendo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Charlotte estaba en pose defensiva, su voz llena de ironía y rabia- ¿Qué yo me haya hecho amiga de una modelo malvada y oportunista que se interesó en la fama de Adrien y en los millones en su haber?

-No. Es increíble que de repente quieras ayudar a arreglar todo.

-Tú no eres quien tiene que compartir la habitación con alguien en depresión. Además, - esto último lo agrego en voz más baja- me remueve la consciencia.

Los morenos se miraron, sopesando las opciones. Sabían que debían hacer algo con respecto a todo, no podían dejar que las cosas entre sus mejores amigos terminaran así. Tal vez no debían meterse, pero tenían claras dos cosas: 1) si estuvieran en lugares invertidos, Adrien y Marinette también intentarían ayudar y 2) ese par, con los ánimos que traían, no se iban a mover.

-Bien, entonces arreglaremos esto- decidió Alya, algo renuente de tener a Charlotte cerca- pero debemos llamar a ciertas personas por ayuda.

Nino sabía que muchas manos en la sopa, ponían el caldo morado, pero en los planes de su novia, mas siempre era mejor. Además, dejar a Plagg fuera de esto sería imposible.

* * *

Marinette seguía tendida en su cama, sin recibir visitas. Su celular estaba apagado en alguno de sus cajones.

No entendía que le pasaba. No se había sentido así ante la perspectiva de que Lila y Adrien estuvieran juntos; le molestaba que Lila estuviera con él, pero era así con cualquier otra chica. Sin embargo, después de ver ese comercial y leer los comentarios de los fans, se sintió tan…

Tan poca cosa.

Había llorado al ver el beso y escuchar que eran novios, se había sentido engañada, pero para eso estuvieron sus amigas allí, para recordarle quien era Adrien y que la quería. Se sintió tonta por haber dudado.

Pero ahora no sabía que sentir.

Quizás Adrien estaría mejor con aquella chica, se veía muy simpática en televisión. Y quizás, Gabriel y Annabella estuvieran más felices teniendo a Lyra como la novia de su hijo.

Suspiro, tratando de no pensar en nada.

* * *

Adrien estaba tirado en su cama.

Suspirando.

Triste.

Annabella no podía soportarlo.

-Míralo, Grabriel- exclamo la mujer- nunca vi a mi hijo tan triste. ¡Arréglalo!

Gabriel se masajeo las sienes, apoyando los codos en el escritorio de su oficina. No sabía cómo había pasado todo esto.

Se va un par de días y ¡Puff! Su hijo tiene novia frente a los medios de comunicación, y vale decir que no se trataba de la chica que él conocía, y el chico no se levantaba de su cama si no para ir al baño.

No sabía cómo "arreglarlo" y así tranquilizar a su esposa.

La miro. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban llenos de angustia. Se preocupaba inmensamente por su polluelo. Y no era el único.

Bueno.

Era tiempo de ponerse en acción.

-Nathalie.

-Sí, señor.

-Llama a los amigos de Adrien para que vengan lo antes posible. Es necesario saber que paso. Ahora.

La mujer lo miro. El miro a Annabella.

-Se solucionará, ya verás.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Marinette?

-Eso quiero saber- Gabriel se levantó, se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Sonrió- cuento también con que tengan un plan.

-Plagg está con ellos- la rubia también sonrió- claro que lo tendrán.

* * *

Habían llamado a la indicado.

Plagg era perfecto para misiones de sabotaje. Ya Tikki se encargaría de planear la reconciliación de esos dos, pero primero había que hacer que la modelo esa pagara por la tontería que había hecho.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, las personas pudieron haber jurado que lo escucharon ronronear de la satisfacción.

-¿Ahora me dirán que hago aquí?- se quejó Chloe, no por primera vez en los últimos 10 minutos.

Toda la clase de Adrien y Marinette estaba reunida en su respectivo salón. Faltaban cerca de treinta minutos para el inicio de clases, así que no tenían que preocuparse por la repentina llegada de la pelinegra o la del Agreste, pues la madre de este había notificado su falta una indisposición de "salud"

A Plagg le gustaba las cosas hechas a lo grande, y eso implicaba una gran cantidad de secuaces.

-Bien, todos aquí están enterados de la situación actual de Adrien y Marinette, ¿no? - dijo Alya al frente de la clase.

No hubo necesidad de respuesta.

-Queremos ayudarlos a arreglar este problema y por eso necesitamos la ayuda de todos- continúo diciendo- incluso tenemos el consentimiento de los padres de Adrien.

 **FLASHBACK…**

-Quiero saber qué pasa con mi hijo- Gabriel le hablaba a Alya, Plagg, Nino y Tikki como si se tratara de una junta ejecutiva- ¿Por qué de repente está deprimido? ¿Cómo es eso de que Lyra es su novia? ¿Qué paso con Marinette?

-Sí, ¿Qué paso con ella? - repitió Annabella con afán.

Alya, con toda claridad, explico la situación. Nadie interrumpió, no se oyó ni una respiración hasta que termino. Gabriel, obviamente, fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Eso hizo Lyra?-estaba sumamente indignado- Nathalie, toma nota: cancelar el contrato con la chica lo antes posible.

-Pero, señor…

-Me importan un bledo las perdidas, no son pata tanto- le corto- nadie se aprovecha de mi hijo así como así. Esa niña no se ira tan tranquila luego de esto.

-Como usted diga, señor.

Esta vez fue Annabella quien hablo.

-¿Pero que le sucede a Marinette?- la mujer estaba entre confundida y molesta- ¿Cómo pudo creer algo así de Adrien?

-Marinette puede ser muy ingenua- asintió Alya.

-Pero más que eso, creo que ella piensa que tal vez es mejor para Adrien estar con alguien como Lyra- añadió la pelirroja, con más suavidad- además, su prima Charlotte estuvo haciendo efectivos comentarios para minar su confianza en sí misma.

Plagg siendo obediente a las sumamente autoritarias ordenes de Alya, se mantuvo en silencio, tranquilamente sentado, esperando a que alguien le hablara. Cuando así fue, no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Gabriel se dirigió a él.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro se guardó cualquier comentario referente a las acciones a tomar. Aunque no callo otras cuestiones.

-He hecho un presupuesto junto a Alya, esto es lo que gastaremos en la logística de la operación- le mostro la suma, precedida de un pequeña lista de materiales.

-Bien. Hare que Nathalie la revise y después les daré todo.

-¿Cuándo comenzara esta "operación"?

-El próximo sábado- Nino hablo por primera vez.

-Está bien. Queremos estar informados de cada movimiento que hagan, ¿de acuerdo? - Gabriel cuestiono, alzando las cejas.

Alya y Plagg se miraron, antes de sonreír ampliamente.

-De acuerdo.

Allí fue el inicio de la tregua entre la morena y el ojiverde.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK…**

-Eso lo hablamos ayer en la tarde- acoto Alya.

Chloe y Lila estaban contentas con la idea de vengar a sus compañeros, tal vez no por aprecio a Marinette, pero Adrien era un buen chico y no se merecía eso. Los demás si lo hacían por ambos.

-¿Y ya tienen algo listo?- pregunto Kim escéptico.

-Claro que sí, y por eso los llamamos- Plagg estaba junto a la morena ahora- se hará en el lanzamiento del huevo perfume de Lyra, el sábado.

Contaron con lujo de detalle que era lo que sucedería el siguiente fin de semana. Era necesario que todos siguieran las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Y vaya que iban a hacerlo.

* * *

Ese mismo día en cuanto las clases dieron inicio, la profesora les informo que Adrien Agreste no solo estaría ausente ese día, sino el resto de la semana; por un viaje imprevisto, fuera del país, junto a su familia.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre si un segundo, antes de mirar de reojo a Marinette. Es sabiéndose, observada, contuvo un suspiro y fingió prestar atención a la profesora.

Esta noticia retrasaba un poco los planes de reconciliación que tenían Tikki y Alya, pero al menos de esta forma podrían tener un trabajo más tranquilo, sin tener que preocuparse de que Adrien se enterara.

Con el ánimo que llevaba la Dupain-Cheng, bien podría pasar un elefante frente a sus ojos y ni se enteraría.

-Para esta semana que viene, y con el motivo del cierre de nuestro proyecto antes de la temporada de exámenes, se realizaran diferentes actividades en la escuela- les fue diciendo la profesora- algunos cursos traerán gastronomía de los países que les fueron asignados a sus estudiantes, otros harán bailes, traerán música, otros ambientaran. Quisiera saber, ¿Qué quieren hacer ustedes?

Los alumnos guardaron silencio, pensando. Alya, más rápida que ninguno, vio en esto una oportunidad de oro para distraer a Marinette e idear planes futuros.

-¿Por qué no una pasarela?- dijo, llamando inmediatamente la atención de las chicas- ya saben, donde los modelos luzcan trajes típicos de nuestros países, pero cosas más serias que las que usamos en Halloween. Además, Marinette, aquí presente, podría crear algunos diseños inspirados en los diferentes países.

Marinette sonrió sinceramente ante el voto de confianza, aunque fuera un gesto efímero. Los demás no tardaron en estar de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, Marinette, necesito que este mismo viernes me traigas algunos bocetos. La actividad se realizará el viernes siguiente y se necesitará el apoyo de todos. ¡Buena suerte!

* * *

El sábado llego con excitación para todos los que participarían en el plan. Irónicamente, Alya no podría asistir. Había quedado en común acuerdo con Tikki para quedarse en casa de Tikki y ayudar a la chica en lo más que se pudiera.

Los bocetos habían sido aprobados y tenían pocos días para tener listas más de 20 creaciones. Una para cada estudiante, que debía lucir de acuerdo a su país, y otros más que lucirían modelos seleccionados.

Y más que ayudar en la costura, debían mantener la mente de Marinette ocupada y sus ánimos arriba. Tenían fe en que podrían lograrlo, aunque sería difícil, pues todos esos días de ausencia de Adrien le habían afectado más.

Todos tenían trabajo que hacer.

Una orden clara y directa fue que no usaran nada de vestir que fuera llamativo, ya fuera la forma de la prenda o el color, pues no querían que se fijaran mucho en ellos. Con excepción de Chloe, Lila y Charlotte, quienes entrarían por la puerta principal, como invitadas.

Su deber era encontrar la forma de hacer entrar a los demás. Charlotte mantendría ocupada a Lyra, ignorante de lo que estaba por venir. Todos sabían que la mayor parte del trabajo la terminaría haciendo Sabrina, quien estaría junto a Chloe.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Los horarios y tiempos que se manejarían fueron proporcionados por la inglesa. Cada quien tenía una manera de vestir, actuar y lugares donde estar.

A las 8: 30 p.m. comenzaba el evento, todos estuvieron en posición.

Chloe, acompañada por Sabrina, llego primero, con entrada V. I. P. por representación del alcalde. Lila llego varios minutos después, de ultima entro Charlotte, quien se dirigió de una vez a los camerinos.

Chloe y Lila no hablaron, se miraron un segundo, antes de comenzar. La rubia se quedó en el salón, distrayendo a las personas importantes, a las cámaras y manteniendo ocupadas a las personas de servicio con sus quejas y peticiones, Sabrina había seguido a Lila, con algo de distancia, pues la italiana había estado con anterioridad en el edificio.

Un vigilante vestido de traje negro, joven y de rostro apuesto, les cerro el paso. Aunque no por mucho. Lila sonrió, comenzando una pequeña charla que acaparo la atención del hombre de inmediato. Lila dio una disimulada señal a la pelirroja para que continuara. El chico ni siquiera la miro cuando paso por su lado.

Sabrina llego finalmente a una olvidada puerta de emergencia, escondida al fondo de un pasillo sin tránsito. Envió un mensaje para que fueran hasta allí y las abrió la puerta. Por grupos, según cada labor, los chicos se fueron distribuyendo.

* * *

Charlotte miro su reloj.

Según sus cálculos, no debía faltar mucho para que los demás llegaran. Debían apurarse.

-Vaya que le he sacado provecho a este falso noviazgo falso- Lyra rio. Estaban solas en su camerino, pues a la única que la modelo le confiaba eso era a ella.

Error.

-¿Ah, sí?- Charlotte sonrió, como si el asunto le divirtiera.

-De verdad. Las personas son tan tontas a veces, siguiendo la vida de los famosos, como si no tuvieran una propia de la cual ocuparse. Pero bueno, yo soy quien gana con todo esto, así que no me quejo.

-Tienes toda la razón. ¿Has hablado con Adrien?

-No contesta mis llamadas. Pero su padre tampoco ha desmentido el asunto- la chica se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué sucedió con tu prima?

-Nada. Está encerrada en su habitación llorando. Es patética.

Charlotte se sorprendió de lo buena actriz que podía ser.

Antes de poder continuar, llegaron Juleka y Rose, vestidas como las maquillistas. La inglesa había hablado con las verdaderas y las había convencido de no ir ese día, además obtuvo los uniformes por mera suerte.

El destino quería que esto se llevara a cabo.

Las chicas comenzaron su labor. Y esa era la primera parte de sabotaje.

El algún lugar por allí, afuera de esa sala, el segundo sabotaje debía estarse preparando.

* * *

-Max, ¿Qué tal vas? - pregunto Plagg, a través del teléfono.

-Está casi listo- el chico tecleaba como loco- esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida.

El moreno estaba en la comodidad de su habitación, frente a la computadora, listo para todo. Gracias a un pequeño aparato, que ahora estaba conectado al sistema de cableado eléctrico, estaba a punto de tener todo el control en el sistema de luces. Sin que nadie supiera de esto, por supuesto.

Nadie sabía tampoco cómo había conseguido dicho aparato.

-¿Cómo va la parte tres?

-Va viento en popa- la sonrisa malvada de Plagg se extendió amplia por su rostro.

En un lugar tras bambalinas, junto al escenario por el que caminaría Lyra próximamente, tras unas cortinas que nadie tenía permitido pasar, se encontraban Alix, Mylene y Nathaniel.

-Manténganlo allí, chicos, que no se les escape- animaba la pelirrosa.

-Si… solo… te… apresuras- dijo Nathaniel forzadamente.

-Listo.

Nathaniel y Mylen soltaron, sin ninguna resistencia, la cuerda que tenían entre las manos. Habían terminado en el suelo tratando de ser más pesados que los sacos que hacían de contra peso y que ellos estaban cambiando.

Quitaron los de arena y pusieron otros llenos de Solo-Plagg-Sabia-Que.

-Avisémosle a Nino- sonrió Alix- para que tenga la cámara preparada.

Porque el señor Agreste había puesto también como condición de apoyo y financiamiento para esto que le llevaran pruebas fotográficas y videos de la bromita que tenían planeada.

* * *

Lyra salió usando un perfecto vestido blanco, con discretas pedrerías, que resaltaba el rojo de su cabello. Con el maquillaje tan profesional que lucía, definitivamente era la chica más hermosa de la noche.

Nino, entre el público, observaba todo. Y su cámara también.

Todo iba de maravilla. El presentador charlaba con la modelo, bromeaban, reían. El hombre parecía estar entrevistando un ángel.

El ángel se rasco la nariz.

Siguió conversando.

El ángel disimulo rascarse bajo el ojo derecho.

Continuo como si nada.

Finalmente, estornudo.

El presentador le ofreció un pañuelo, que ella termino por no apartar de su rostro, pues no dejaba de estornudar. Los ojos le lloraban, la garganta le picaba y se estaba hinchando un poquito.

Pero el público no lo había notado con claridad todavía, pues todas las luces comenzaron a fallar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Lyra miro todo con horror, incluso a sí misma.

Y entonces, un saco se rasgó por encima de su cabeza. Luego otro y otro, derramando en contenido sobre ella.

Polvo amarillo, purpura, verde, harina, escarcha y confeti. Nada peligroso, pero completamente dañino para tan impoluto vestido blanco. Ni hablar de la última sustancia que se vertió sobre la chica: almíbar.

Al parecer, Alix había pensado que los sacos no eran suficientes y coloco un balde de la mezcla azucarada para barnizar la creación del chico felino.

Como todo un hermoso postre… no tan hermoso ahora.

Justo allí, las luces se arreglaron.

Ella huyo del escenario inmediatamente. Siendo capturada por cuatro brazos muy fuertes, que la arrastraron a una habitación que no era su camerino. Los grandulones eran Kim e Iván.

Muchas otras personas estaban allí, también.

Y todos eran adolescentes.

-¿Quiénes son…?

-Cierra el pico, aquí solo hablamos nosotros- le corto Charlotte, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Pero…- Lyra no entendió la repentina hostilidad de la muchacha, ni que hacía con ese grupo de colegiales.

-Solo vinimos a presentarnos- Plagg se paró frente a ella, luciendo sumamente encantador- somos quienes sabotearon todo tu evento, mucho gusto en conocerte…

-¿Que? ¿Cómo se atreven a…?

-Aun no terminaba de hablar- el chico se giró hacia los demás- ven lo desconsiderada y mal educada que es esta chica ¡ni siquiera me dejo terminar mi dialogo! Y eso que me moleste en ensayarlo frente al espejo y todo, para que saliera bien cuando lo dijera- dijo largo y dramático suspiro, algunos rieron- no aprecian los esfuerzos de un pobre gatito.

La pelirroja se extrañó de escucharlo referirse a sí mismo como un gato, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando el redirigió la mirada a ella y esta no tenía ni una pizca del encanto anterior.

-Ya que tienes prisa, te lo explicare todo. Ya verás que nos darás la razón, todo tiene un porque- el chico la miro con fríos ojos verdes, y allí ella entendió la referencia a los felinos- y ese porque fue el daño que le causaste a nuestra amiga, Marinette, con tu gran farsa en aquella entrevista. Y al parecer también eres una mentirosa compulsiva ¿no decías hace unos días que amabas a tus fans, que eran lo mejor que te había pasado? Pues, vaya, no les va a gustar escuchar la grabación que tenemos donde los insultas y menosprecias, que obtuvimos hace unos pocos días de ti en un café… no necesitas los detalles.

A la chica la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba demasiado shockeada.

-Te estamos dando esta información para que tomes en consideración pedir disculpas públicamente por lo que tu engaño a causado, y que sea antes del mediodía porque a esa hora haremos viral en video donde Gabriel Agreste declara que tú nunca fuiste nada de su hijo más que una colega y que te aprovechaste de las circunstancias para ganar fama ¿no sería humillante que él lo dijera primero y desmintiera todo? Piénsalo: si te disculpas, no será un golpe tan fuerte y no subiremos la grabación sobre tus fans a internet.

El pelinegro tomo una gran bocanada de aire luego de su pequeña perorata.

-¿Hay algo que se me olvida?

En una pequeña muestra de compasión, le acercaron una silla a Lyra para que tomara asiento. Estaba muy pálida, si se tratara de otra persona seguro se habrían preocupado.

-¡Ah, sí!- el chico sonrió ampliamente- somos amigos muy cercanos de Marinette, y de Adrien también. Los queremos mucho y les tenemos mucho aprecio, por eso te advertimos: si no los dejas en paz, podría pasar algo mucho peor a lo de hoy.

Los vio atónita mientras se marchaban. El último fue el pelinegro, quien no apartaba la hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Y que nadie se entere de lo que aquí se habló ¿sí?- agito un celular, que tenía en la mano. Rio jocoso- ¿Recuerdas? La grabación.

Y luego, simplemente, como si nada, se había ido.


	15. El Fin de la Guerra

**Mmmm creo que se me olvidó mencionarlo en el capi anterior… ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, ES EL FINAL. HE FINIQUITADO.**

 **Tal vez me quedo un poco churucuto, pero espero que les agrade.**

 **Tratare de volver a este fandom lo antes posible… pero mientras pueden leer mis otras historias si les place ;)**

 **Gracias por leer! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, por seguir la historia y los favoritos!**

 **Nos leeremos pronto**

 **Cuídense!**

* * *

Ese lunes los periódicos se vendieron como pan caliente y los noticieros subieron varios puntos su rating, sacándole el jugo a los acontecimientos del pasado fin de semana.

Comenzando el sábado en la noche con el desastroso evento donde se lanzaría el nuevo perfume de Lyra; nadie pudo explicarse como había pasado, ni porque encontraron a la pelirroja sentada en estado de shock en una habitación vacía.

Y luego, el domingo a eso de las nueve de la mañana, la misma chica estaba en televisión en una rueda de prensa, luciendo llorosa e hinchada. Todos esperaban una explicación por el fallido evento; sin embargo, recibieron una noticia aún más grande: toda la historia de su noviazgo con su homólogo, Adrien Agreste, era una completa farsa que ella junto a su, ahora, ex manager, habían inventado aprovechando las circunstancias.

También pidió disculpas a Adrien por las molestias causadas, al Señor Agreste por el atrevimiento, y a una chica, para muchos desconocida, Marinette, por hacerle daño.

Para terminar, a las 12 en punto del mediodía de ese mismo día, se publicó la declaración de Gabriel Agreste diciendo que su hijo no era novio de Lyra, que todo había sido un invento de ella para la publicidad y que no tenía planes de volver a trabajar con la muchacha. Breve, preciso y conciso; se hizo viral en pocas horas.

Ninguno de los participantes en el saboteo creyó ni por un segundo todo lo que dijo la modelo a la prensa, pero ahora el asunto estaba aclarado. Solo faltaba algo más.

-¿Qué han hecho todos ustedes?

Adrien, recién llegado al salón de clases, no podía evitar mirarlos boquiabierto, sosteniendo en una de sus manos una pila de periódicos y revistas con portadas muy similares.

Con mucha alegría sus compañeros le refirieron todo lo sucedido ese sábado; el rubio no podía creerlo, o casi, era difícil dudar del video que Nino le estaba mostrando en su celular. Y lo habían hecho por él.

No sabía como sentirse.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? - pregunto Nino, confundido. Nadie fuera de ellos mismos sabía que había pasado y gracias a quien.

-Mis padres actuaban extraño durante el viaje. Además, mi madre es poco discreta, algo pude oír- el chico les sonrió enormemente- gracias, chicos, les debo una muy grande.

Los demás sonrieron al oír esto y volvieron a sus lugares, al mismo tiempo que llegaba la profesora.

…

Treinta minutos tarde llegaron Marinette y Charlotte, las chicas jadeaban por la carrera mientras todos las miraban con sorpresa ante la forma repentina en que la puerta se había abierto.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron mirando a la profesora. Al mismo tiempo, agregaron- fue culpa de ella.

Se fulminaron entre sí, antes de comenzar a discutir.

-Tú te despertaste tarde- grito Charlotte.

-Tu tardaste 45 minutos en el baño y ¿Para qué? Si te ves igual que siempre.

-Yo al menos me molesto en arreglarme.

-Sera porque tu si lo necesitas.

Sus compañeros reían en silencio por la discusión. La dulce y tímida Marinette se iba de vacaciones cuando Charlotte estaba cerca. Era como tener un segunda Chloe. Alya sentía la tentación de decir un _Oooooh, eso dolió_ , pero presentía un castigo en el caso de hacerlo.

-Eres como un perezoso- continuo la inglesa.

-Y tú te pareces a uno.

-Basta.

La profesora tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, molesta por la interrupción y porque habían llegado tarde; sin dudarlo, y como todos esperaban, las mando con el director.

Las chicas dieron media vuelta para cumplir con dicha orden, cuando, en el proceso, Marienette fijo sus ojos en un par de orbes esmeralda que no se habían apartado de ella ni un segundo. Se quedaron mirando entre sí, y a su vez, todos sus compañeros los miraron a ellos.

Finalmente, Marinette salió pitando del salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

…

Adrien no entendió nada, la huida de Marinette lo había tomado completamente desprevenido.

Además, ninguna de las dos apareció en clase, seguramente por un castigo. Era la hora del receso y no la habían visto, pues Charlotte andaba paseándose por allí. Faltaba la Dupain-Cheng de ojos azules.

-Pero ¿Qué paso? - Adrien pregunto, sin esperar una verdadera respuesta, a Nino- ya se aclaró todo…

-La encontré- voltearon al oír la voz de Alya- está en el salón que nos asignaron para arreglar las cosas de la pasarela, trabajando en los trajes. Tiene paso restringido, así que nadie salvo ella puede entrar allí. Se está escondiendo, obviamente.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque esta mortalmente avergonzada por su desconfianza hacia ti y su indisposición a escucharte.

Los tres miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos a Plagg por sus razonables palabras. El chico sonreía, como era su costumbre, y se pavoneaba por la escuela, orgulloso de su hazaña el fin de semana.

Definitivamente, él era un milagro de la destrucción.

-¿Cómo TU sabes eso?- Alya arqueo una ceja.

-Me lo dijo Tikki.

-Bueno, debí suponerlo.

-¿Tikki te dijo algo más?- inquirió Adrien, con desanimo.

Plagg abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, pues no recordaba. El rubio, no queriendo quedarse allí sin hacer nada, se dispuso a ir donde Marinette, aunque no tuviera idea donde estaba ese salón, y hacerla escucharlo. Sería como su primera discusión, lo cual era irónicamente emocionante, luego de esos días sin siquiera verla ¡Iba a hacerlo aun si tenía que tumbar la puerta!

-¿Adónde crees que vas? Ya recordé que dijo Tikki- el pelinegro lo tomo del hombro y lo tumbo de nuevo en la banca- ella dijo que mejor no intentes hablar con Marinette.

-¡¿Qué?!- se levantó de golpe, pero de la misma manera la pareja morena lo devolvió a su lugar.

-Esta semana estará muy ocupada con el desfile y los modelos no querrán a una modista desconcentrada con alfileres en las manos- Plagg, además, se atravesó en el camino.

-Entonces…

-La primera parte estuvo a cargo de Plagg- niño sonrió a Alya.

-La segunda estará en manos de Tikki- termino la chica.

Y el chico de rasgos felinos sonrió muy amplio.

Definitivamente, Tikki era un milagro de la buena suerte.

…

Después de eso, aunque Adrien fuera aquerido, no fuera podido hablar con la Dupain-Cheng.

Esa semana estaba agitada para todos, los 16 estudiantes que presentarían la pasarela, tenían mucho trabajo. Algunos tenían que preparar las cosas para el montaje del escenario, otras peinado y maquillaje, Tikki era la única que ayudaba con la confección de los trajes, pues nadie más sabia usar una máquina de coser.

Adrien, Chloe, Lila y Charlotte eran los modelos elegido para lucir un segundo traje. Y Gabriel, quien no tardo en enterarse, los estaba haciendo practicar como si no hubiera un mañana. A todo el salón.

Las chicas habían estado emocionadas, menos Alix, con tener la ayuda del diseñador y su esposa. Luego se arrepintieron. El hombre no hacía más que decirles lo mal que lo hacían. Unos pocos minutos después, mando a las chicas con su esposa a otro lugar, ella era mucho más paciente que él. Él se quedó con los chicos.

Eran más pocos, pero mucho más torpes.

-Lástima que Marinette no pudo venir- comento Nino, quien intentaba inútilmente mantener en equilibrio una enciclopedia en su cabeza, como Adrien lo hacía.

-Tiene mucho trabajo. En dos días presentamos- contesto el rubio, tranquilamente.

-Debe ser duro…- el chico se interrumpió al ver a su amigo negando con la cabeza, sin que la enciclopedia se cayera.

Cosas de modelo... o brujería, esa enciclopedia debía estar trucada.

-Mantengo mi confianza en Tikki. Lo que ella tenga en mente ayudara a arreglar esta situación. Y si ella no puede, ya lo hare yo- sonrió- lo conseguiré.

-O tu madre lo hará- Plagg salió de la nada y se acercó a ellos- tu madre está acribillando a Alya con preguntas sobre Marinette. Les gusta como nuera, puedo verlo.

-Menos parloteo y más trabajo- grito Gabriel, cual militar. Un militar completamente a la moda- Nino, pasa al frente. Si la enciclopedia toca el suelo, tendrás que hacer 20 sentadillas con dos en la cabeza.

-Sí, amigo… ¡DIGO! ¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!

Sudando como en un sauna, solo de los nervios, el chico paso al frente para la tortura.

…

Marinette estaba reviviendo esos tiempos en los que recién estaba conociendo a Adrien; mirando al rubio por entre las rendijas, escuchando a escondidas esperando a que dijeran algo sobre el e incluso había vuelto a colocar el collage de fotos del Agreste como salvapantallas de su computador, el que había quitado ante la llegada de su prima.

Era una completa masoquista.

Alya no se había enterado de nada de esto, aún. Y esperaba la pelinegra que tampoco lo hiciera, no quería escuchar el discurso sobre dejar de ser una tonta, torturarse a sí misma, hacer que él se sintiera mal y a los demás, pues era incomodo estar con ellos en la misma habitación. No escucharlo otra vez.

La morena jamás había tenido pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas, menos cuando tenía razón.

Y todo eso no era cuestión de orgullo, todo lo contrario. No era más que vergüenza pura y dura.

¿Qué podía pensar Adrien de ella luego de lo que paso?

-Adrien no es rencoroso- le dijo Tikki de improviso, un día arreglando vestuario.

-¿Eh?

Marinette dio un gran respingo ante la mención del chico, despego sus ojos de lo que cosía y se fijó en la pelirroja. Esta le sonrió.

-Si le pides disculpas, todo se arreglará ¿no crees?

Sin darse cuenta, por estarle prestando atención a sus divagaciones sobre ese asunto, la ojiazul volvió a coser, uniendo de esta forma la manga de su chaqueta con el vestido en el que trabajaba.

-¡Aaaaay, no!- agito el brazo, esperando a que sencillamente se despegara, hasta que cayó de la silla.

Tikki rio y la ayudo a levantarse. Tomo unas tijeras y mientras separaba las piezas de ropa, continuo:

-Él te quiere y tú quieres estar con él ¿Por qué lo evitas? No seas tonta, Mari. Solo háblale; apuesto a que él lo estará esperando.

Marinette no sabía si sonreír o llorar. Le dio un abrazo a su amiga y se retiró a su casa. Una vez allí, ceno con su familia y corrió a meterse en su cama. Sin embargo, ese día no terminaría tan tranquilo.

-Le gustas sabes- comento Charlotte luego de que se apagaran las luces- no sé porque, ni tan bonita eres, pero así es. Hoy me pregunto por ti, al igual sus padres. Cualquiera en tu lugar se sentiría afortunada.

Y con todo eso en mente, Marinette se quedó dormida.

…

Ese viernes amaneció y Marinette, de nuevo, se había quedado dormida.

La pasarela era poco después de la 1: 00 p.m, como actividad cierre. Así que, en líneas generales, no había problema.

En líneas específicas, claro que lo había.

Todos tenían que estar temprano. Primero, para disfrutar algo de las actividades y segundo, para tener tiempo de estar listos para salir al escenario; luego de una práctica exhaustiva con Gabriel.

Todo estaba en el salón que les habían asignado y la llave la tenía Tikki, que Marinette llegara tarde no era para tanto. A menos que fueras Alya y estuvieras al tanto de todo. Sobre todo si se trataba de los planes que tenia cierta pelirroja para ese dia.

Eran las 10 y tantas de la mañana cuando el grupo se congrego en un salón aparte, para practicar. Marinette aún no había aparecido. Gabriel había dibujado una línea recta en el piso usando cinta adhesiva gris, para que los modelos se guiaran.

A Nino le dolían las piernas por todas las sentadillas que había tenido que hacer y el cuello también, pues tres enciclopedias no son cualquier pesito. No entendía por que tanto ensayo. Era algo que solo verían los padres y los chicos de la escuela.

-¿Es que acaso no te has fijado?- Chloe arqueo una ceja, medio despectiva- ¡todo el lugar está lleno de cámaras! ¡Saldré en televisión! Al fin Paris vera algo que valga la pena.

El moreno palideció, esto no era lo que esperaba.

-Calma, amigo- Adrien le sonrió, palmeándole el hombro- solo has como que no las ves y diviértete.

-Sí, claro. Tú lo dices tan fácilmente.

Cada estudiante fue poniéndose su traje, el cual fue inspirado en el usado en Halloween, pero mucho más elaborado.

El traje señorial de Dama Francesa de Chloe tuvo pocas modificaciones, sin embargo, el peinado y el maquillaje que le dieron Rose y Juleka, junto con el nuevo tocado que le hizo Marinette, quedo mucho más elegante.

Lila uso un vestido ligero y veraniego, que hasta ella misma admitió, usaría en un viaje por Venecia o Florecia. El de Charlotte fue un cambio total, inspirado también en vestidos de época, termino envuelta en varias capas de tela, con medias largas, guantes, un corcet ajustado y abanico, preciso para el calor que le provocaba.

Pero se veía muy realista y no podía quejarse.

Sabrina llevaba un largo vestido verde con mangas largas que se abrían como una campana; en la cabeza llevaba una diadema. Alix y Kim no podían volver a jugar a las espadas, pues sus trajes tuvieron grandes cambios: ella tenía el traje y el maquillaje de un Geisha y el llevaba las ropas de un rey coreano; con sus llamativos colores e incomodas prendas, apenas podían estar de pie.

Con otras personas, Marinette no hizo muchos cambios y prefirió quedarse lejos de los trajes de época.

Max parecía charro mexicano, Iván seguía siendo un jugador de Hockey y Mylene aun llevaba el canguro de peluche, pero esto quedo así por petición de ellos. Les gustaba, era entretenido para mirar; y no tan incómodo (Ninguno de los dos chicos había querido estar en el lugar de Kim)

Chloe, colaboradora como pocas veces, ayudo a Nathaniel con su atuendo de Torero, por no decir que lo obligo a usarlo. El traje era negro con muchos detalles en dorado y borlas, que el chico encontró un poco afeminado… y entallado. Aunque todas le aseguraron que se veía guapo.

Rose y Juleka tampoco habían tenido cambios. Nino tenía un nuevo traje de samba; Alya había pedido fervientemente que le hiciera algo nuevo, pues no pensaba usar el traje de bailarina de vientre de nuevo. Esta vez uso un sari lleno de muchos colores brillantes.

Adrien, para la poca sorpresa de todos y, sin embargo, el suspiro de algunas, se veía increíble. Su traje inspirado en el Viejo Oeste, no era el de un simple vaquero con chaparreras, sino el del mismísimo Cheriff. Era obvio que Marinette lo hizo a su justa medida, el traje negro con camisa blanca un delgado listón con un broche dorado a modo de corbata y botas. Su sombrero vaquero y la insignia de estrella dorada de cinco puntas sobre su corazón, resaltando en la oscura tela.

-Que guapos- les dijo Annabella, sonriendo contenta- esa niña tiene mucho talento.

-Una costura limpia y medidas exactas- Gabriel analizaba con detenimiento el traje de su hijo- tiene futuro en esto.

Adrien sonrió. Se miró en el espejo, estaba orgulloso de decir que estaba usando algo hecho por ella; lo hacía feliz saber, con solo mirar su traje, que ella se había esmerado en lo que usaría.

Se moría por verla llegar.

Un buen presentimiento latía en su pecho.

…

Plagg estaba con su salón de clases, quienes eran el área de comida. Más que trabajar, estaba comiendo. Cosa que no extraño a nadie.

-¡Plagg!

Tampoco les extrañaba que Tikki fuera a regañarlo.

-Deja de flojear. Hay muchas personas y necesitamos ayuda.

En esta ocasión, los ojitos de gato no sirvieron de nada. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y el entendió que lo mejor era hacer caso.

Salieron el salón donde guardaban toda la comida que iban a vender y fueron junto a los otros encargados de atender a los clientes. Había una en la "caja", otros atendiendo las mesas que ellos mismos dispusieron en el patio y ellos dos se quedaron atendiendo el área de dulces.

Pero Plagg estaba más ocupado en otras cosas.

No podía ver que algún muchacho le sonreía a Tikki, pues se enojaba y casi le bufaba al intruso. La chica no sabía si alagarse o molestarse.

-Mejor yo voy a ayudar allá adentro y tu atiendes, ¿sí?

Plagg se resignó, aunque la prefería allá lejos que aquí, donde estaba ese montón de idiotas chicos sonrientes.

Miro la hora.

11: 57 a.m.

Marinette paso por su campo de visión, corriendo hacia el salón del vestuario.

-¡Tikki! ¡Adivina quién llego! ¡Es hora de ponerse en accion!

De nuevo un motivo para estar cerca de ella y lejos del trabajo.

…

Un grito se escuchó por toda la escuela, haciendo saltar, incluso, a Gabriel Agreste.

-¡¿PERO QUE HAN HECHO?!

Marinette estaba que le debe el valido, las piernas perdieron su fuerza y se sintió cada vez más cerca del suelo. Este era el peor deja vù de su vida.

-¿Quién le ha hecho esto a mi vestido?- dijo, tratando de no desvanecerse.

-Je, je… veras- Alya no sabía si acercarse a ayudarla o alejarse, pues si se enteraba que de nuevo había sido ella, iba a arder Troya. Todo por querer ayudar a Tikki… a su manera.

Una vez había sido difícil, dos… estaba al límite de lo imposible. ¿Usar un vestido con un corte así? ¿Frente a Adrien, sus compañeros de clase? ¿Los Señores Agreste, (todo eso, otra vez), y más importante aún, frente a las cámaras que le mostrarían eso a todo Paris?

No, esto no pasaría de nuevo.

Alya, quien se había puesto su ropa de nuevo, abrió la boca para explicar lo sucedido, pero Marinette no la dejo.

-Ya no quiero saber- le dijo- pásame el hilo y una aguja, creo que tengo tiempo de remendarlo.

-¡No! Me costó mucho arreglar el corte para que no se viera como un simple accidente con las tijeras- la morena le arranco el vestido de las manos.

-Dame ese vestido.

-Si lo quieres para "remendar" mi esforzado trabajo…

-Alya…

-¡No!

Cubiertos por albornoces, los compañeros de clases de las chicas fueron a ver a que se debía el grito. Pero se encontraron con una puerta cerrada y mucho ruido.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Mylene, al igual que sus compañeros, escuchaba cosas caer y veía sombras para rápidamente frente a la puerta.

Tikki tenía una idea, al igual que Plagg. Adrien la tuvo cuando escucho un par de voces conocidas gritar desde el interior.

" _-¡¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?!_

 _-¡Porque se ve SEXY!_

 _¡¿Y por qué soy yo quien tiene que usarlo?!_

 _-¡¿No recuerdas lo que hiciste para mí en Halloween?!_

 _-¡¿Recuerdas que me hiciste lo mismo en Halloween?!_ "

No sabían si debían dejarlas o forzar la entrada. En su lugar, miraron a Tikki; la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-¿Han visto mi tamaño? Si me pongo en medio, no voy a contarlo.

-Mejor alcemos una plegaria por el eterno descanso de sus almas y continuemos con el trabajo- sonrió Plagg- pronto les toca a ustedes.

Al cuarto para la una, todo estaba listo para la pasarela. Menos un factor importante en toda la producción: Marinette.

Se había negado rotundamente a usar el vestido, por esto tuvo que pasar diecisiete incomodos minutos con Annabella. No puso mantener su negativa ante la mujer y luego de meterse a regañadientes en el vestido, bajo la atenta mirada de Alya, quien sonreía con gran victoria, la Agreste se tomó la molestia de peinarla y maquillarla.

La rubia tenia manos agiles por los años arreglándose a sí misma antes de una pasarela. Rápida, practica y profesional; resalto los rasgos asiáticos de la Dupain-Cheng, enfocando la atención en los ojos y unas cuantas horquillas fueron suficientes para recoger su cabello oscuro en un donut, adornada con un par de palillos.

-Bueno, el corte no es tan largo. Estará bien- comento Annabella, evaluando el nuevo diseño.

Sin embargo, Marinette no dejo de mirar mal a su amiga. Observándose en el espejo, se dio cuenta que estaba hermosa, cosa que la hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué las demás no estaban tan arregladas?

Algo tramaban.

¿O seria su paranoia luego de todo lo que había pasado?

El corte en la falda de vestido se habría hasta un poco antes de la mitad del muslo. ¿Por qué Alya no podía entender que esto no le gustaba? Se veía bien, pero no le gustaba.

O eso era lo que le diría a todos.

-¿Lista para el show, amiga?- la morena le tendió la mano en un gesto de paz y apoyo.

-No- dijo Marinette con fingido entusiasmo, aunque la respuesta era un completa verdad. Tomo la mano de su mejor amiga y no la soltó en un buen rato.

Respiro profundo, retuvo el aire dentro y luego lo soltó lentamente. ¿De qué se preocupaba?

Las últimas dos veces que le preguntaron eso, todo salió bien. ¿Por qué esa vez no?

…

Gabriel, incapaz de dejar algo en lo que el participara de manera sencilla y modesta, como cualquier show escolar, contrato técnicos para instalar un espectáculo digno de su mundialmente reconocido nombre.

Los modelos salieron en el siguiente orden:

Representando a Francia, y en especial a Paris por ser la hija del Alcalde, Chloe apareció en escena con su elaborado vestido, resaltando gracias a las luces de la pasarela. Todos aplaudieron, sin excepción. La bandera francesa ondeaba en diferentes pantallas dispuestas alrededor.

La segunda bandera en mostrarse fue la italiana. Las luces cambiaron de algo dramático a una escena más clara y veraniega, perfectas para el traje que Lila lucia.

Cuando esta volvió, la bandera cambio por escenas del viejo oeste, se escuchó el sonido del viento en la llanura, coyotes aullando e intercambios de disparos. Bajo la luz naranja, Adrien apareció como el Cheriff del pueblo.

En lugar del paso de modelo típico, camino como si fuera una verdadera autoridad en el lugar; saludo a las chicas con una inclinación del sombrero, lanzo un guiño a las cámaras y otro a sus padres. El público grito con emoción.

Para el cuarto país se cambió a algo más tranquilo; Sabrina, sonrojada y nerviosa por toda la atención puesta en ella, desfilo con su largo vestido. Su padre, el oficial de policía Roger, la aplaudió lleno de orgullo, molestando al alcalde, a quien escoltaba.

Salió Marinette. Su vestido rojo con detalles dorados resaltaba con los reflectores, al igual que los colgantes en los palillos que adornaban su cabello. El abanico que la acompañaba cubría el sonrojo en sus mejillas; no podía creer la cantidad de personas, y casi no sale al escenario al enterarse de la presencia de las cámaras.

-¡Esa es mi hija!- aplaudía Tom, felizmente. Sabine solo sonreía, encantada con el espectáculo.

-Son los padres se Marinette- Annabella se los señalo a su esposo.

Este los miro un segundo. Una pareja alegre, seguramente trabajadores, y obviamente amaban a su hija como a nadie. Podía ver de dónde había salido la chica. Volvió la mirada a su mujer, quien tenía un brillo en su mirada que presagiaba cosas no necesariamente agradables.

-Vamos a conocerlo- soltó entonces la rubia.

Ya se lo suponía.

-Déjalo para otra ocasión. Digamos, cuando nuestro hijo se case con su hija y no tengamos otra opción encontrarnos con ellos. Claro, si Adrien arregla las cosas primero.

Las presentaciones de Ivan y Nino animaron mucho al público. Sobre todo, la samba que acompaño al moreno, aunque este no tenía ni idea de cómo se bailaba.

Charlotte estuvo contenta de poder salir a la pasarela. Se moría de ganas por que la vieran, eso sería transmitido en vivo por internet y su familia y mejor amiga la estarían viendo. Pero, sobre todo, porque podría quitarse semejante vestido, tan caluroso.

El pelirrojo causo una nueva ola de gritos entre las chicas presentes, esto lo hizo sentir más incómodo. Alix había peleado con uñas y dientes para no salir, sin embargo, su tamaño no pudo contra Ivan y fue lanzada a la pasarela. Literalmente. Max tampoco quería, pero sabía que Ivan no tendría ninguna delicadeza con él.

Alya modelo su sari con toda la ceremonia del mundo, al igual que el Rey Coreano, Kim. Rose y Mylene disfrutaron su estadía en el escenario. Juleka cerro la marcha.

…

Para la última parte, volvió a salir Chloe en primer lugar. Y en un cambio inesperado de planes, lo hizo acompañada: iba del brazo de Nathaniel. Esta vez ninguna chica grito ante la aparición del chico, menos después de recibir las miradas fulminantes de la chica.

Siguió Lila, del brazo de Kim, aun en su traje de rey, como Nathaniel había salido en su traje de torero. De tercera fue Charlotte, junto a Nino, no sin antes recibir un par de amenazas tacitas en la mirada de Alya.

Los trajes de las tres chicas, vestidos casuales y juveniles, representaban la bandera de Paris. De la misma forma, el atuendo de Adrien, quien aún no salía al escenario.

-Marinette, por todo lo que más quieras, solo acompáñalo- le dijo Tikki en ruego, pues se estaban retrasando.

Pero eso no era lo que pensaba la Dupain-Cheng, creyó ver miradas de complicidad entre sus compañeros de clase cuando se anunció la salida en parejas para la última parte del show; incluso entre Alya, Tikki y Chloe. Todo era demasiado sospechoso.

-Pero, Tikki…

-Solo hazlo. Van y vienen. Será solo un minuto- la pelirroja hizo un puchero- Por favor.

La pelinegra no sabía por qué era Tikki quien le insistía, generalmente fuera sido su otra mejor amiga, pero no alcanzo a pensarlo. Una mano como pinza (Alya), la tomo del brazo y la lanzo de tras bambalinas. Cuando miro, estaba en la pasarela, sujeta del brazo del rubio. Este también parecía aturdido.

Adrien la miro un segundo. Sonrió con más confianza y retomo el paso de modelo con total soltura, como si no quisiera estar haciendo otra cosa, o en otro lugar… o con otra persona.

Llegaron al final de la pasarela, pero no se devolvieron. Se quedaron allí, frente a las cámaras. Chloe, Lila y Charlotte también salieron de nuevo, pero se quedaron distribuidas a lo largo del escenario. Alguien la paso un micrófono al Agreste.

-Querido público, la creadora de todos los atuendos que han visto esta noche- el chico la presento frente a la audiencia- un aplauso para ella.

Y así se hizo, el estruendo fue ensordecedor. Los demás modelos también hicieron aparición. Las cámaras se enfocaron en los demás. Marinette aprovechó el momento de distracción. Pues su coraje aparecía en el momento menos preciso, pero debía aprovecharlo.

-Adrien… yo… tu… bu-bueno… guapo… te ves… ¿Qué digo? - Marinette sintió el corazón salírsele del pecho al ver que volvía a tartamudear- tu… hermoso… no, eso no…osea, si, pero… es que…

Adien sonrió ampliamente, la miro a los ojos.

-Te quiero, Marinette. ¿Querrías volver a ser mi novia?

No le dio oportunidad de responder, la tomo del mentó y unió sus labios con los de ella. Los labios que había extrañado esas últimas semanas. Cuando ella le correspondió, abrazándose al cuello de él, supo que la respuesta era sí.

Y que sería incomodo la próxima vez que viera a Tom.

Las cámaras los enfocaron de inmediato. Tikki sonrió contenta, sus amigos la miraban alegremente, pues todo había salido exactamente como la pelirroja había planeado y como todos habían querido.

…

Llego el verano nuevamente, lo que significaba que era tiempo de que Charlotte retornara a su patria.

Toda la clase se reunió en el aeropuerto para despedirla; habían logrado tomarle algo de cariño, a pesar del poco tiempo y de que la inglesa podía ser algo odiosa, y querían desearle y buen viaje.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí- les dijo, en verdad conmovida- espero volver a verlos. Es tiempo de que aborde.

-Visítanos pronto- le dijo Sabien llorosa.

-Pero no tan pronto.

-Avísanos primero- dijeron Alya y Marinette a la vez.

Ya las primas habían tenido tiempo de charlar y despedirse esa mañana, habían arreglado las cosas y dejado todo en paz. O tan en paz como pueden estar las cosas entre ellas.

Charlotte se alejó hacia la puerta de embarque, sola, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese año. Miro atrás, vio a Marinette, despidiéndose con una mano, mientras la otra estaba entrelazada con la de Adrien.

Sonrió.

Más que lista para volver a Inglaterra, subió al avión.


End file.
